Fairytales Fanfiction of Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin
by uniessy
Summary: Park Yoojin mestinya menuntut Choi Siwon saja untuk menikahinya, ketimbang dia harus menikah dengan Kim Jongwoon. Namun entah darimana, pria bernama Lee Sungmin ini datang. Dan dia mengaku putra kerajaan? Dan dia mengubah segalanya. Dan dia... menterbalikkan dunia seorang Park Yoojin.
1. Bagian Pertama

Title :

[Fairytales Fanfiction] **Lee Sungmin**** & Park Yoojin**{Bagian Pertama}

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Author Point of View** )

Suasana makan malam terlihat tenang. Masing-masing anggota keluarga kerajaan mengiris, menyendok, menuang atau menyuap makanan dalam diam. Hanya kicauan burung malam yang terdengar di kejauhan. Raja Hyoshin berdeham sekali, memecah keheningan.

"Yoojin-a, bagaimana?" tanya Park Hyoshin, Raja dari Kerajaan Park, dengan suara beratnya. Park Yoojin, putri kedua di kerajaan itu, menghentikan kunyahannya. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

"_Yeobo_, jangan memaksanya..." ujar Park Hyunmi, Yang Mulia Ibu Ratu, seraya meremas pelan pergelangan suaminya dengan lembut. Park Hyoshin menggeleng. Dia meraih serbet makannya, lalu membersihkan pinggiran mulutnya sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi.

"Usianya sudah mendekati dua puluh lima. Dia harus menikah."

Yoojin menelan sisa makanan yang ada di mulutnya dengan susah payah. Dibantu air putih, dia berhasil menloloskan makanan tadi ke kerongkongannya. Di sampingnya, Park Soori terdiam. Kepalanya menghitung usianya sendiri, yang sebentar lagi menginjak usia dua puluh dua tahun.

Itu berarti, jika dia belum menemukan pujaan hatinya hingga tiga tahun lagi, maka dia akan bernasib sama dengan kakak keduanya itu.

Dijodohkan dengan Pangeran Kerajaan Sebelah.

Soori memejamkan matanya sendiri, menolak membayangkan hal itu lebih lanjut.

Apa enaknya dijodohkan begitu, pikir Soori. Menikah tanpa cinta. Dia ingin menikah dengan pujaan hatinya sendiri, seperti hal yang berlaku pada kakak perempuannya yang pertama, Park Chanri. Kakaknya menikah dengan pujaan hatinya, Park Jungsoo, atas dasar cinta, bukan perjodohan.

"_Appa_, sebaiknya kita selesaikan makan malam kita..." bisik Chanri dari kursinya. Posisinya yang dekat dengan kursi Sang Raja, membuatnya tak perlu berteriak. Raja Hyoshin berdeham lagi.

"Park Yoojin, aku tahu kau mendengarku."

Yoojin terkesiap. Dia menoleh ragu, ke arah sang Ayah. "_Appa_, aku ... "

"Aku tidak mau ada penolakan," lanjut Sang Raja. "Kau punya waktu lima tahun untuk mencari pasangan hidup, tapi kau sia-siakan."

Yoojin menahan napas. Dadanya sesak. Tapi ayahnya benar. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kesenangan masa muda dan melupakan tugasnya untuk mencari pasangan hidup.

"Kim Jongwoon tidak buruk untukmu, Yoojin-a. Dia pangeran yang baik. Banyak wanita yang ingin menjadikannya suami." kata Hyoshin. Tangannya meraih segelas air putih dan meneguknya pelan. Yoojin berpikir keras tentang bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa meloloskan diri dari paksaan ini. Matanya melirik Park Chanri, memohon bantuan.

Chanri yang paham bahasa mata adiknya, menoleh ke arah sang ayah. "_Appa_, bagaimana jika kita memberi Yoojin kesempatan sekali lagi? Biarkan dia mencari pujaan hatinya sendiri."

Park Jungsoo menatap istrinya dengan sekali gelengan kepala. Memintanya agar tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini. Chanri mengerjapkan matanya sekali pada suaminya, memohon agar suaminya mengerti.

"Yoojin-a, sabtu malam nanti, ada pesta di Kerajaan Choi. Kau dan Soori diundang bukan? Kuharap di sana kau bisa menemukan tambatan hatimu," kata Park Chanri sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke arah adiknya yang kelihatan sudah bisa kembali bernapas dengan normal. "Bagaimana, _Appa_? Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk... " tambahnya, kali ini pada ayahnya. Chanri lalu menoleh ke arah suaminya, meminta dukungan.

"_Ne_, _aboji_... Ku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." kata Jungsoo cepat. Diiringi senyum istrinya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Baiklah, jika kau belum menemukannya, sebaiknya kau menerima Kim Jongwoon sebagai takdirmu." ujar Park Hyoshin tegas.

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Park Yoojin Point of View)**

Aku langsung melempar tubuhku ke kasur empuk yang ada di tengah kamar tidur begitu aku tiba di sana. Menopang wajahku dengan kedua tangan sementara kakiku ku biarkan menggantung di pinggir tempat tidur. Aku sudah hampir menangis sejak tadi. Kurasa, sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menangis.

Tangisanku baru sebentar ketika aku mendengar pintu kamarku berderak terbuka. Aku berguling pelan meski aku tahu pasti itu Yoon Hyewoon.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi ingin bicara pada siapapun." bentakku saat mengetahui bahwa memang Yoon Hyewoon lah yang datang. Yoon Hyewoon adalah gadis yang bekerja sebagai pengurus sekaligus temanku di Istana ini. Gadis inilah yang bertugas menghiburku ketika aku bersedih. Setiap putri raja di istana ini, mempunyai seseorang seperti Hyewoon.

"Nona Muda...," panggil Hyewoon sambil beringsut pelan menghampiriku yang kali ini memilih membenamkan wajah ke bantal. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendongakkan wajah, memperlihatkan mataku yang basah. "Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak," kata Hyewoon cepat. Dia lalu duduk di sisi kasur. "Nona Muda terlihat cantik."

Aku tertawa mendengar pujiannya. "Aku? Cantik? Lalu kenapa aku belum bertemu dengan jodohku, heh? Kau sedang menipuku kan?"

"Nona Muda... aku sedang tidak menipu atau menghiburmu. Kau memang cantik." kata Hyewoon lagi. Aku tahu dia pasti hanya menghiburku.

"Hyewoon-a, apa kau tahu siapa Pangeran Kim Jongwoon?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku memutar tubuhku menghadapnya. Memeluk bantal tadi dengan erat. "Aku memang tahu dia... maksudku... aku tidak tahu seperti apa wataknya. Dan kau tahu kan, dia dipilih _Appa_ untuk menjadi suamiku! Hidup ini tidak adil!"

Kulihat wajah Hyewoon agak berubah ketika aku menyebut nama pria itu. Dia terkekeh pelan. "Nona Muda, apa kau tidak tahu siapa pria itu? Dia termasuk Pangeran yang cukup terkenal di seluruh kerajaan yang ada di Korea. Dia... dia **tampan**!" pekiknya tertahan.

"O, ayolah," Aku mendengus kesal. "Mana ada putra raja di dunia ini yang tidak tampan?"

Hyewoon menghentikan tawanya, menyisakan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Aku suka sekali berbicara hal apapun dengan gadis ini. Dia lucu dan dia menggemaskan. Usia kami terpaut tujuh tahun. Membuatku menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri.

Aku memang mempunyai adik perempuan, namanya Park Soori. Tapi dia menyebalkan. Dia hampir tidak ada waktu denganku. Separuh harinya dihabiskan untuk bersama Park Sangra, adik kandung Jungsoo _Oppa_. Menyebalkan bukan?

"Nona, Pangeran Jongwoon... Dia memiliki suara yang bagus. Setiap wanita pasti tersihir oleh suaranya," kata Hyewoon tiba-tiba. "Dan dia suka kura-kura."

Aku mencibir mendengar pujian Hyewoon terhadap pria itu. "Begitu? Yang kudengar, kepalanya besar! Dia pasti orang yang sombong."

"Jika memang Nona Muda penasaran, mengapa kita tidak menyelidikinya saja?" usul Hyewoon. Aku ternganga mendengar kalimatnya yang sungguh bersemangat.

"Aish, seperti tidak ada pekerjaan saja! Tidak, lebih baik aku berbelanja atau menata diri daripada menyelidiki pria tidak jelas itu."

Percakapan kami terhenti ketika pintu kamar terbuka lagi. Kami berdua menoleh, mendapati Park Soori menghambur ke atas kasur.

"_Ounni_!" teriaknya dengan suara melengking. Aku menatapnya malas.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Hyewoon membungkuk pada kami dan perlahan berjalan menuju pintu, lalu keluar.

"Astaga, _Ounni_... Kau kenapa? Kenapa mendadak menjadi ketus padaku?"

Aku menggeleng malas menanggapi pertanyaannya. Memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuh dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada, yang sedetik kemudian ditarik lagi oleh Park Soori.

"Yaak, aku ke sini bukan untuk ditinggal tidur, _Ounni_ _babo_!" katanya kesal sambil menepuk pahaku. Aku terlonjak dan meraih pipinya gemas.

"Kau bilang apa, hah? Coba ulangi!" bentakku dengan nada manja yang berlebihan.

"Jangan sok manis. Usiamu sudah dua pu... Aaa..._igoo_! Aish, sakit!"

Dia menyentak jariku yang beberapa detik tadi memelintir kulit pahanya. Aku tertawa melihat dia mengusap-usap permukaan kulitnya dengan bibir maju beberapa milimeter.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kakak ku atau ibu tiri, hah?"

"Aku ibu tirimu!" sahutku sambil menarik selimut lagi. Park Soori mengangkat lembaran selimut dan bergabung denganku di bawahnya. Memelukku dengan posisi berhadapan. "Soori-ya..."

"Hm..." desisnya pelan. Kulihat matanya terpejam. Aku memandangi wajahnya sebentar. Dulu kami sering seperti ini ketika masih kecil. Tidur berdua walau kami punya kamar masing-masing. Park Soori biasanya yang pindah ke kamarku. Sepertinya dia akan bermimpi buruk jika tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisikku lagi. Dia membuka matanya, jelas terkejut dengan kalimatku barusan.

"Apa maksudmu, _Ounni_?"

Aku menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kami. Bangkit duduk dan mengeluh panjang.

"Yaak, kau... Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Park Sangra! Kau melupakan aku!" kataku pura-pura terisak. Aku mengintip ekspresi wajahnya dari sela-sela jari yang hampir menutupi wajahku. Dia terlihat ternganga kaget.

"_Ounni_, apa maksudmu? Aku melupakanmu? _Aigoo, Ounni_..." desahnya kesal. "Kau yang melupakanku. Kau terlalu sering bersama Hyewoon. Kemanapun kau pergi, kau mengajaknya!"

Aku terperangah mendengar pengakuan adikku barusan.

Benarkah... benarkah malah dia yang merasa terlupakan?

"Aish, jangan beralasan!"

"Terserah. Tapi itu yang kurasakan." katanya membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar. Aku memeluknya singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf... Kau mau kan memaafkan aku?"

"_Ne_, asalkan kau ajak aku kapan-kapan."

"Sabtu malam ini, ada pesta Ulang Tahun Choi Siwon, " kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Dan kita diundang. Sebenarnya aku malas menghadirinya. Tapi atas desakan perjodohan ini.. Sebaiknya aku menghadirinya. Kau mau kan menghadiri pesta itu?"

Mataku membulat ke arah Park Soori yang tampak berpikir. Aku mengguncang-guncang jarinya yang ada di genggamanku.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ajak Park Sangra." jawabnya kemudian. Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan kami.

"Aish, bocah itu lagi... " keluhku pelan. Park Soori tertawa dan menepuk pundakku pelan.

"_Ounni_, tenang saja... Aku dan Park Sangra tidak berminat dengan para Putra Raja yang ada di sana. Aku mengajaknya sehingga jika kau bertemu dengan seorang pria, aku tidak perlu tampak seperti orang bodoh yang datang ke pesta seorang diri."

Aku mengangguk paham. Tapi sejurus kemudian, keningku mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat bahwa kau tidak berminat dengan putra raja, eh? Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Park Soori tersenyum misterius ke arahku. Membuatku ingin membekapnya dengan bantal.

"Yak, tidak usah sok misterius!" bentakku sambil memukul lengannya. "Kau sudah punya pacar dan aku tidak tahu?"

Dia membekap mulutku dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat was-was melirik pintu kamar.

"Aish, kenapa aku punya kakak sebodoh ini!" makinya pelan. "_Ounni_, kau mau aku digantung _Appa_ jika dia mendengar percakapan kita?" tanyanya dengan mata membesar. Aku menepis tangannya sebisa mungkin. Persediaan oksigenku hampir habis di tangannya barusan. Karena dia tidak hanya membekap mulutku, tapi juga hidungku.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" omelku setelah tangannya terlepas. "Kau mau membunuhku dan menikahi Kim Jongwoon itu, hah?"

Park Soori menepuk keningnya sendiri. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya. "Tuhan, kenapa kau beri aku kakak yang benar-benar bodoh..."

"Yaakh...!" Aku menggeplak kepalanya.

"_Ounni_, asal kau tahu, aku sudah tahu Pangeran Kim itu seperti apa. Dia tampan dan dia baik," celotehnya sambil menatap pintu kamar lagi. "Jika aku yang dijodohkan, ada kemungkinan aku langsung menyetujuinya! Jika saja... "

"Jika saja?" tanyaku penasaran. Anak ini benar-benar aneh dan tidak bisa ditebak. "Apa?"

"Jika saja aku belum bertemu pria itu... " jawabnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sepertinya pikirannya menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"Siapa?" tanyaku makin penasaran. Wajahnya kini beralih menghadap jendela kamar, namun pandangannya tetap kosong. Membuatku memutuskan untuk mencari buku tebal yang kira-kira bisa digunakan untuk menggeplak kepalanya agar dia tersadar.

Park Soori tiba-tiba menutupi wajahnya. Lalu terkikik perlahan. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aneh.

Aku mengguncang-guncang bahunya panik. "Soori-ya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia menggeleng lagi. Aku semakin semangat mengguncang bahunya.

"Soori-ya, kau sudah gila? Pria itu sudah berbuat apa padamu hingga kau seperti ini? Yakh, PARK SOORI!"

Wajahnya masih tertutup kedua tangan. Badannya kini berguncang walau tanganku sudah berhenti mengguncang bahunya. Kudengar isak halus dari bibirnya.

Park Soori menangis?!

"Soori-ya, kau kenapa?" tanyaku panik. Aku memeluknya erat. Membelai rambutnya untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

"_Ounni_... _eottokhae_...," isaknya pelan dalam pelukanku. "Aku mencintainya..."

"Siapa? Kau sedang membicarakan siapa?"

"_Ounni_, aku tidak mencintai pangeran manapun. Ataupun bangsawan manapun," Dia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah dan balas memelukku. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa, _Ounni_... Dia bahkan pria miskin."

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatap wajahnya. "Pria pujaan hatimu? Maksudmu pria pujaan hatimu... dia miskin?"

Kulihat dia mengangguk. Ada gurat kecewa di wajahnya. Aku tahu, Appa pasti tidak akan mengijinkan satupun putrinyaa menikahi rakyat jelata. Chanri _Ounni_ diijinkan menikah dengan Park Jungsoo karena dia keturunan bangsawan dan dia juga pengusaha sukses di bidangnya. Selain itu, kami diijinkan untuk menikahi keluarga kerajaan lain saja.

Aku mendesah pelan. Menghapus pipi Park Soori yang basah.

"Siapa dia, Soori-ya? Apa Park Sangra tahu hal ini?" tanyaku pelan. Aku melirik jam besar yang ada di sudut kamar, sudah jam sembilan malam. Park Soori mengangguk lemah.

"Pria itu teman dari pacar Park Sangra, _Ounni_..." kata Soori lemas.

"Siapa namanya? Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Dia buruh tani," ucapnya lirih. "Namanya Lee Hyukjae."

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	2. Bagian Kedua

Title :

[Fairytales Fanfiction] **Lee Sungmin**** & Park Yoojin**{Bagian Kedua}

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

_._

_._

_._

_**Ada sesuatu menggelitik hatiku, saat pertama kali kulit kita bersentuhan.**_

_**Bodohnya, aku bahkan tidak menolaknya.**_

_**Aku menginginkannya.**_

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Park Yoojin Point of View)**

Semilir angin pagi menjelang siang, berhembus sopan pada uraian rambutku yang tergerai. Suara gemericik air terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk bersama dengan Chanri _Ounni_ dan juga keponakanku satu-satunya, Park Jungsoo Junior, atau biasa kami panggil Juni. Sejak tadi kami di sini, memandangi kawanan angsa dengan leher menjulang yang hilir mudik di permukaan kolam.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Chanri _Ounni_ sambil memperhatikan Juni yang tengah disuapi salah satu pelayan kami. Aku menghela napas bimbang.

"Entahlah, _Ounni_...," kataku lambat. "Aku bingung."

"Yoojin-a, Pangeran Kim itu kurasa tidak buruk. Aku juga tidak pernah mendengarnya mempermainkan wanita." sela Chanri _Ounni_. Dia memberi tanda kepada pelayan kami agar berhenti menyuapi Juni yang tampaknya sedang merajuk tidak mau makan.

"Entahlah... " desahku lagi. Aku malah membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Chanri _Ounni_ jika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Park Soori mencintai seorang buruh tani.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau jalani saja apa yang ada," sarannya padaku. "Bukankah malam ini kau akan pergi dengan Soori dan juga Sangra ke pesta ulangtahun Pangeran Choi? Di sanalah kesempatanmu. Jangan disia-siakan. Mengerti?"

Aku terdiam. Malas mengomentari apa yang akan terjadi malam nanti.

Kerajaan Choi menggelar pesta besar atas ulang tahun putra pertama mereka yang ke dua puluh lima tahun. Aku dan dia hanya selisih delapan bulan. Saat kecil kami cukup dekat dan diisukan menjalin hubungan khusus ketika remaja.

Tapi si Tuan Sempurna itu sudah punya tambatan hati rupanya!

Isu itu dibantah mentah-mentah olehnya. Berkata pada semua warganya bahwa akan ada saatnya dia memperkenalkan calon istrinya kepada semua orang. Yang jelas-jelas bukan aku.

Astaga, aku kurang apa?

Belum lagi nanti di pesta itu, bukan hanya keluarga kerajaan yang hadir, tetapi juga para bangsawan dan pengusaha sukses. Jung Yonghwa pasti juga hadir.

Aku menggerutu sendiri mengingat kemungkinan pria tampan yang membosankan itu akan hadir. Kami sempat berpacaran beberapa bulan. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, karena aku menyadari kesombongannya yang melebihi batas.

"Bagaimana dengan Yonghwa? Kurasa dia baik." usul Chanri _Ounni_ tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan lamunanku.

"_Ne_, dia baik, " sahutku tanpa menoleh. "Dan dia sombong."

"Juni, jangan ke kolam. _Aigoo_, kenapa anak ini suka sekali main air?" Chanri _Ounni_ berjalan meninggalkanku di kursi, menuju Juni yang kini tangan kanannya sudah menyentuh air kolam.

"Nona Muda, " panggil Hyewoon yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku. Aku menoleh malas. Kulihat dia membungkuk sopan ke arahku. "Hari sudah hampir siang, perjalanan menuju Kerajaan Choi lumayan memakan waktu. Sebaiknya Nona bersiap dari sekarang."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarku sendiri, meninggalkan Chanri _Ounni_ yang tengah sibuk menghentikan rengekan Juni untuk bisa mandi di dalam kolam.

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Derak kereta kuda kurasa sudah benar-benar berhenti. Deretan kereta kuda di belakang kereta kuda yang kutumpangi juga sepertinya berhenti. Kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan rupanya.

Park Sangra meraih sebuah cermin besar yang tergeletak di samping kiri kereta kuda. Dia merapikan bajunya sebentar. Aku suka bajunya, Park Sangra benar-benar tahu tentang mode yang sedang berkembang. Dia memberitahu kami bahwa mode Kerajaan Inggris sedang populer untuk saat ini.

"_Ounni_, bagaimana dengan wajahku?" tanya Park Soori dengan telunjuk mengarah wajahnya.

"Kau cantik." jawabku dengan senyuman.

"Dan kau lebih cantik, _Ounni_..." bisik Park Sangra yang dihadiahi pukulan pelan di bahunya oleh Park Soori.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita turun."

Aku menarik sebagian gaunku agar kakiku bisa melangkah keluar kereta. Di luar, deretan penjaga istana Kerajaan Choi sudah bergabung dengan penjaga istana kami. Mereka membungkuk sopan dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Kerajaan Choi adalah kerajaan terkaya nomor dua di Korea Selatan setelah Kerajaan Park. Daerah kami berdekatan, sama halnya seperti Kerajaan Kim. Membutuhkan waktu enam jam untuk bisa sampai di Istana Choi dari istana kami. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk berangkat setelah makan siang tadi.

Kerajaan Choi memimpin usaha tekstil. Usahanya mendunia. Maka tidak akan heran jika nanti kami akan menemui pangeran dan putri raja dari belahan dunia manapun.

Ah, kuharap Pangeran dari negara Inggris, hadir. Pangeran Harry, cukup menyita perhatianku. Dia sejenis... _badboy_ mungkin?

O, atau mungkin Pangeran dari negeri China. Pangeran Zhoumi bisa dibilang tampan. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari calon istri juga. Tapi apa mungkin, setelah dirinya ditolak oleh Chanri _Ounni_, lalu dia mau menerima aku sebagai istrinya? Dan apa tidak terlihat aneh jika seorang adik menerima pria yang pernah ditolak oleh kakaknya?

Ah, _Ounni_... kau menghabiskan stok pria lajangku!

"Selamat datang... " sapa pelayan pesta dengan sopan pada kami bertiga. Aku mengangguk anggun. Kulihat Park Soori dan Park Sangra mengulum senyum tipis mereka.

Astaga, darimana mereka belajar kekompakan seperti itu?

"Selamat malam... " sapa seseorang. Membuat kami bertiga menoleh.

"Hyunhee-ya!" pekik Park Soori senang. Kulihat mereka berdua berpelukan. Choi Hyunhee dan Park Soori hanya selisih tiga tahun. Mereka juga menghabiskan masa kecil bersama. Mereka lah dua orang yang menjadikanku dan Choi Siwon sebagai pasangan suami istri saat kami kecil dulu.

Seingatku, Choi Hyunhee sering menangis oleh kelakuan Park Soori. Entah kenapa sekarang mereka terlihat akur.

"_Ounni_, sudah sejak tadi?" tanya Choi Hyunhee dengan mata berbinar. Dia menatap Park Soori seolah sedang menatap idola. Membuatku meringis. Park Soori menggeleng, menjelaskan bahwa kami baru saja tiba. Dia lalu memperkenalkan Park Sangra pada gadis mungil ini.

"Park Sangra _imnida, manasseo bangapseumnida_... " ucap Park Sangra sopan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa asing di antara tiga gadis ini.

"Ehem...," Aku berdeham sekali. "Ah, Sangra-ya, Soori-ya, dan Hyunhee-ya... kalian sepertinya sibuk. Sebaiknya aku menemui Choi Siwon lebih dulu. Bagaimana?"

"_Ne, Ounni_," balas mereka bertiga. "Hwaiting!" sambung mereka, minus Choi Hyunhee. Aku tergelak.

"_Arasseo_," kataku menahan geli melihat dua gadis ini menyemangatiku mencari jodoh. "Hyunhee-ya, di mana _Oppa_-mu?"

Hyunhee menggerakkan kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya ikut berputar, matanya memandang seorang pria yang tengah sibuk bercengkrama dengan tamu lain. Aku mengangguk paham dan mulai melangkah menghampiri pria itu.

"_Saengil chukkahamnida_," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Selamat bertambah tua."

"Kau juga, delapan bulan lagi." kata Choi Siwon sambil mengerling. Aku tertunduk. Tersipu malu. Dia meminta ijin pada lawan bicaranya tadi agar bisa menyingkir untuk bicara denganku. "Kau bawa hadiah apa untukku?"

Aku pura-pura berpikir, "Jika kubilang bahwa aku membawa diriku sendiri sebagai hadiah, apa kau akan mentertawakanku?"

"_Mwoya_?" tanya Choi Siwon kaget. Ekspresi wajahnya sungguh lucu. Tuan Sempurna, dalam mimik apapun, akan tetap terlihat tampan.

"Aku bercanda," sergahku cepat. "Aku membawakanmu kuda Kerajaan Park yang terbaik. Bahkan dalam perang sekalipun, kuda itu tidak akan kenal lelah, _Oppa_!"

"Woah, benarkah?" tanyanya dengan ekpresi Juni yang diijinkan untuk mandi di kolam.

"Ye, _Oppa_! Jaga dan rawat kuda itu baik-baik. Atau jika tidak, aku akan memanahmu dengan busur yang kau beri saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu!" ancamku. Dia mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya jelas terlihat sangat senang.

Choi Siwon itu penggila kuda. Aku kadang curiga, sebenarnya wanita yang dia maksud calon istrinya itu tidak benar-benar ada. Itu hanya pengalihan isu saja. Kurasa, dia akan menikahi kuda-kudanya suatu hari.

Yaakh, jangan mesum! Maksudku, dia akan lebih fokus memperhatikan kuda-kudanya daripada memperhatikan wanita nyata.

Aish, kenapa omonganku jadi mesum begini...

"Tuan Muda, ini saatnya Anda memberikan sepatah dua patah kata terima kasih kepada para tamu yang hadir." Suara seorang pria menyela pembicaraan kami. Aku tersenyum pada Choi Siwon saat dia berisyarat meminta ijin padaku untuk menuju panggung.

Aku menatap punggung tegapnya berjalan menjauhiku. Lalu memutuskan untuk menghampiri kolam kecil yang ada di aula besar itu.

Suasana aula besar bisa dibilang ramai walau tidak sesak. Banyak dari mereka berbicara berdua atau sekelompok. Aku sendiri sudah tidak menemukan Park Soori, Park Sangra ataupun Choi Hyunhee ketika kembali ke tempat di mana mereka kutinggalkan tadi.

Aku meraih segelas sirup berwarna hijau sebelum menuju kolam kecil tadi. Suara Choi Siwon yang mengucapkan terima kasih, terdengar samar. Bosan, aku memandang berkeliling.

Pandanganku terhenti pada seseorang. Seorang pria tepatnya. Dia mengenakan baju mode eropa berwarna pink lembut, dengan segelas anggur di tangan kirinya. Aku meneguk ludah.

Baru kali ini aku melihat pria itu. Apa dia putra raja? Atau bangsawan? Ataukah pengusaha sukses?

Jika ditilik dari raut wajahnya, aku tidak meragukan jika sangkaanku bahwa dia adalah putra raja benar adanya. Hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas, matanyapunterlihat sehat dan terawat. Dan yang membuatku gerah, adalah bibirnya...

Entahlah, aku selalu menilai seorang pria dari bentuk bibirnya. Walau harus kuakui, bentuk bibir pria sekarang memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi dari sisi keseksiannya.

Yaak, kenapa aku mesum lagi ...

Sebentar, dari mode yang dia gunakan, aku juga yakin bahwa pria ini bukan pria sembarangan. Dia pasti ada darah bangsawan. Lalu dari cara dia menopang dirinya, aku bertambah yakin bahwa dia adalah putra raja.

Memandang wajahnya sungguh suatu kenikmatan tersendiri. Dia nampak berdiri seorang diri sambil matanya menatap Choi Siwon yang masih ceramah.

Apa dia masih single? Karena O, Tuhan, pria ini tampan...

O, tidak.. Errr maksudku...

Sial, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku?

Kikuk, aku berupaya meneguk sedikit sirup berwarna hijau yang masih ada di antara jemariku, dan kemudian memperhatikan kolam atau lebih tepatnya air terjun yang ada di satu sudut aula.

Tunggu, itu bukan sekedar air terjun biasa. Itu air terjun coklat! Dan madu!

Woah, sepertinya enak...

Menghindari malu karena sudah mencuri pandang secara diam-diam dan ketahuan, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja depan dengan langkah tergesa, untuk mengambil beberapa buah stroberi kesukaanku. Stroberi coklat, pastilah enak!

Tapi,

BRUKK

Sepertinya aku menyentuh, atau menabrak, atau ditabrak sesuatu. Gaunku basah, begitu juga pakaian orang yang ku tubruk tadi.

Pakaian pria tampan itu.

Aku melongo. Terkejut. Kaget, dan entah apalagi sebutannya. Beberapa pelayan segera menghampiri kami dan merapikan kekacauan yang ada. Aku berkali-kali membungkuk minta maaf pada pria yang tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." kataku lagi. Ini ketiga kalinya aku minta maaf dan tidak mendapat tanggapan. "Apa kau tuli?"

Dia mengernyit hebat mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Gaunmu-lah yang basah." katanya sambil melirik bagian dadaku yang memang basah oleh sirup tadi. Aku mendelik kesal.

"Tuan, kau..."

Dia berlalu begitu saja dengan tangan menggibas-gibas pakaiannya yang kotor terkena tumpahan sirup.

Aish, pria mesum! Kurang ajar sekali kau! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus minta maaf atas kelancanganmu menatap dadaku!

Gemas, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Gaunku kuangkat lumayan tinggi agar bisa memudahkanku untuk berjalan di atas marmer aula. Sepertinya dia menuju taman.

Suara bising perlahan menjauh. Aku dengan susah payah, dengan korset menyiksa perutku, dengan rasa dingin menyergap dadaku dan pegal menyerang kakiku yang beralaskan hak lumayan tinggi, berhasil menyusulnya.

Dia, pria mesum itu, kini tampak duduk di kursi yang ada di taman istana, dalam kesunyian.

"Untuk apa mengikutiku?"

"Tuan Hebat, bisakah kau lebih sopan pada wanita?" tanyaku berang. Aku menghampirinya yang duduk membelakangiku. "Aku meminta maaf padamu dengan sopan, dan kau malah... aish... sepatu menyebalkan!" gerutuku saat hak sepatu ini hampir mencederai pergelangan kakiku.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku tidak mau diganggu." katanya sinis. Aku berjalan ke hadapannya. Berkacak pinggang dan mencibir.

"Kau, minta maaf dulu padaku. Atas penglihatanmu yang tidak sopan tadi!" pintaku kesal. "Cepat minta maaf!"

"Untuk apa? Memang di mana letak kesalahanku?" tanyanya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali melirik bagian dada di gaunku yang masih basah. "Kau mau aku membersihkannya? Apa pelayan di rumahmu tidak bisa melakukannya? Atau kau sedang mencoba merayuku?"

Aku terperangah, tidak percaya atas apa yang ku dengar. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku seorang putri raja? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah anak dari Yang Mulia Raja Park Hyoshin?

Kupandangi dia dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dugaanku berubah. Sepertinya dia adalah rakyat jelata yang menyamar menjadi seorang bangsawan!

Ish, kenapa lagaknya sombong sekali?!

"Ish, percuma aku bicara denganmu!" teriakku di depan wajahnya. Aku menarik sedikit gaunku untuk kembali melangkah menuju aula.

Tapi sial. Benar-benar sial. Sepertinya malam ini aku dipenuhi dengan kesialan.

Hak sepatuku sepertinya patah. Membuatku terjungkal ke belakang dan sepertinya kepalaku akan menghantam tanah lebih dulu.

Tapi sesuatu menarikku dari hantaman tanah penuh rumput, dan juga rasa malu. Sebuah tangan menyentuh pinggang kananku dan menarik tangan kiriku. Membuat sentakan kecil yang mengakibatkan aku dan si pemilik tangan itu bersentuhan erat dan,

Bibir kami bertemu.

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Aku masih setengah sadar saat sepersekian detik, posisi kami masih sama. Tidak ada yang berusaha menjauhkan bibir siapapun dari bibirnya. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma eboni dan kayu jati yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan sedikit desahan napasnya yang mampir ke hidungku.

Kurasakan bibirnya bergerak pelan, menelusuri bibirku. Membuatku mendapat alirian listrik statis seketika. Anehnya, aku merasa nyaman, dan tidak ingin hal ini berhenti begitu saja. Aku baru bersiap untuk ikut hanyut dalam gerakan bibirnya saat menyadari bahwa aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa pemilik bibir ini!

Dengan berat hati, aku menarik wajahku menjauh.

_Eomma_... apa yang telah terjadi? Pria itu, pria mesum itu...

Menciumku?!

PLAKK!

Tanganku mendarat tepat di pipi kirinya. Dia terdiam, seperti peristiwa tabrakan kami beberapa menit yang lalu, tidak ada komentar apapun dari pria asing ini.

"Kau... beraninya kau..." desisku geram. Tanganku terkepal, bersiap meninjunya.

"Apa? Kau bahkan tidak menolaknya, Nona," kata pria ini tenang. "Kalau boleh jujur kukatakan, kau _menikmatinya_."

PLAKK!

Aku menamparnya lagi. Menghela napas panjang dan berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku bisa saja berteriak meminta bantuan para penjaga, tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin melihat pria ini mendapat perlakuan kasar sedikitpun.

Aku sebenarnya kenapa?

Kesal, tapi tidak tahu berbuat apa lagi, aku menarik gaunku sedikit agar langkahku bisa lebih panjang. Sepatu pembawa petaka itu sudah kulepas. Membuatku bertelanjang kaki menuju aula besar.

"Lee Sungmin," kudengar pria itu berteriak. Aku membalikkan badan, menatapnya yang menyunggingkan senyum jantannya. "Namaku Lee Sungmin, Nona Cantik. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Dia meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di pelipis, lalu bergaya seperti pria eropa yang berkata selamat tinggal pada wanitanya.

Aku mencibir, tapi entah kenapa hatiku senang. Berbalik dan berjalan lagi menuju aula besar, ku kecap bibirku pelan dengan lidahku.

Manis. Rasanya manis.

Tunggu dulu, siapa tadi nama pria itu?

Aish, ingatanku benar-benar payah!

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	3. Bagian Ketiga

Title :

[Fairytales Fanfiction] **Lee Sungmin**** & Park Yoojin**{Bagian Ketiga}

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

_._

_._

_._

_**Apa cinta perlu pertanyaan?**_

_**Apa kau perlu bertanya kenapa?.**_

_**Karena aku tidak mau menjawabnya.**_

_**Yang aku tahu, aku mencintaimu.**_

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

**CHOI PALACE_**

"_Ounni_, darimana saja kau?" tanya Soori saat aku tiba di aula. Aku memutar otak. Tidak, hal memalukan tadi tidak boleh diketahui siapapun!

"Erhm... aku baru saja mencari udara segar." kataku berbohong.

"Udara segar apa?" tanya sebuah suara. Kami berdua menoleh. Mendapati Choi Hyesun, sanak saudara jauh dari Kerajaan Choi, tengah menghampiri kami. Aku mendesah.

Oh, tidak. Jangan sekarang...

"Yang jelas, bukan masalah buatmu, Hyesun-a." kataku datar. Menghindari perdebatan tidak berguna.

"Yoojin-a, kudengar kau dijodohkan?" tanya Choi Hyesun dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Dia memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Mendelik sekilas pada kakiku yang tidak mengenakan sepatu.

"Oh, ayolah, Hyesun-a. Aku dan Siwon _Oppa_ tidak ada hubungan apapun kecuali pertemanan. Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap sinis padaku, hah?" sahutku malas. Aku melangkah menuju sebuah kursi di sudut aula. Suara pembawa acara masih terdengar. Sepertinya sebentar lagi waktunya tiup lilin.

Choi Hyesun, yang kuketahui hingga sekarang masih menyimpan cinta untuk Choi Siwon, mencibir kesal. "Sinis padamu, eh? Membuang waktuku saja!" Dia melenggang pergi sendiri. Aku bersyukur sekaligus mengumpat dalam hati.

Pantas saja Choi Siwon tidak mau denganmu. Lagakmu saja sombong begitu.

"_Ounni_, apa yang terjadi dengan sepatumu? Kenapa kau bertelanjang kaki?" suara Soori kembali terdengar. Aku tahu, sejak tadi dia menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Choi Hyesun dengan piring perak.

"Ini... " aku mengecap bibirku lagi. Ah, kenapa sensasi aneh ini hadir lagi?

"_Ounni_, jadilah wanita sesekali. Masa kau harus mencederai dirimu sendiri setiap kali mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi?" kata Park Soori lagi. Aku memukul kepalanya.

"Adik kecil," kataku dengan nada mengejek. Kulihat Park Soori memberengut mendengar panggilanku untuknya. "Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?"

"Terserahlah. Kapan kita pulang? Aku bosan."

"Di mana Park Sangra?" kataku tiba-tiba ketika teringat bahwa kami datang bertiga sore tadi.

"Dia? Tidak usah dipedulikan. Aku menyesal mengajaknya ke mari!"

"Kenapa?"

Park Soori tidak bersuara, tetapi kepalanya menoleh ke suatu sudut. Tempat dua orang tengah berbincang. Si pria bercerita dengan gaya seru sementara si wanita tampak menahan tawa dengan menutupi mulutnya.

"Dengan siapa dia bicara?" tanyaku heran. Pria itu nampak tampan. Kulitnya bersih putih dan terawat. Bahkan bangsawan sekelas Park Sangra saja kalah dengan kualitas kulit pria itu.

"Kim heechul. Anak dari Bangsawan Kim," sahut Soori dengan nada malas. Dia menarik satu kursi dan duduk di sebelahku. "_Ounni_, ayo kita pulang..."

"Aish, Siwon _Oppa_ bahkan belum mengucapkan doanya!" Aku bangkit dari duduk, lalu dengan tapak kaki menahan dingin, menghampiri keramaian. Soori sepertinya memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di sana. Biar saja.

"Terima kasih kepada Tuhan, kepada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_, kepada adikku tersayang, Choi hyunhee dan kepada tamu semuanya. Aku berterimakasih atas doa dan kedatangan kalian," suara Choi Siwon memenuhi ruangan. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri melihatnya berpidato singkat seperti tadi.

Dia tampan. Sejak dulu, sekarang dan hingga kapanpun, Choi Siwon selalu tampan.

Aku berusaha menyeruak di antara kerumunan, berusaha menghampiri Choi Siwon yang mulai mengangkat sebuah gelas kurus tinggi. Sepertinya mereka hendak bersulang.

Sigap, aku meraih segelas sirup di atas meja. Tepat sebelum suara Choi Siwon memenuhi ruangan lagi.

"Untuk umurku yang bertambah, dan untuk kejayaan Kerajaan Choi," katanya. "Bersulang!"

Aku dan Choi Siwon dan tamu yang lainnya, mengangkat gelas kami dan seolah bersulang di udara. Senyuman terkembang dari tiap-tiap wajah pemegang gelas. Aku tersenyum ke arah Choi Siwon yang tengah mengerling ke arahku.

Tersipu, aku meneguk sedikit sirup dari gelas yang kupegang. Memalingkan wajah untuk mengatasi kegugupanku.

Oh sial, kenapa wajahnya yang mesti terlihat?

Pria tadi─pria mesum tadi─tertangkap lagi oleh pandangan visualku. Alih-alih mengatasi kegugupan, yang ada aku malah lebih gugup. Sekuat tenaga aku menjaga gelas di tanganku tidak jatuh dan pecah. Pelan, pelaaan... tahan... Yap, aku melirik lagi ke arah pria mesum tadi. Berharap dia menghilang bagai bayangan.

Ah siaal! KENAPA DIA MASIH ADA?!

Parahnya, pria itu melempar senyum dan mengedip sekali. Tuhan, kau berikan aku cobaan macam apa malam ini?

Ada godaan kuat yang berusaha menarikku agar menghampirinya. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak akan kalah sedikitpun oleh pesonanya.

Tunggu dulu, pesona? Pesona macam apa?!

Ish, sebenarnya aku **kenapa**?!

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**PARK PALACE_**

Kulihata Juni tengah sibuk bermain dengan kuda-kudaan mungilnya ketika pundakku ditepuk pelan. Aku menoleh, ada _Eomma_ yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku.

"Yoojin-a, bagaimana, hm?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana, _Eomma_?" tanyaku merajuk manja. Padahal aku tahu apa maksud pertanyaan beliau. Aku hanya mencoba menghindar, walau aku tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"_Aigoo_~, kau pasti tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang _Eomma_ tanyakan," katanya sambil menepuk lututku. "Calon suami. Bagaimana, apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

Nah kan, aku tidak salah terka.

"_Eomma_," rengekku. "Mencari calon suami itu kan tidak seperti mencari susu sapi di pasar. Perlu proses, dan itu tidak mudah. Tentu saja aku belum menemukannya. _Eottokhae_... aku tidak mau dijodohkan." pintaku sambil menggenggam tangannya. Eomma tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

Aish, aku pasti kekanakan sekali barusan!

"Yoojin-a, perjodohanmu dengan Pangeran dari Kerajaan Kim bukanlah hal sepele. _Appa_-mu sudah memikirkan masak-masak tentang hal ini." Eomma mengelus pipiku dengan penuh kasih. "Kerajan kita bersebelahan. Sistem pemerintahan Kerajaan Kim juga bagus. Apa kau bisa bayangkan, dua Kerajaan bersatu, pasti hal besar akan terjadi. Bukankah begitu, hm?"

"Aish, maksud _Eomma_, aku jadi tumbal?" gerutuku cepat. Eomma tertawa.

"Tumbal? Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu? Dengar," _Eomma_ membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menggenggam jemariku sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kakakmu sudah menikah dengan Jungsoo. Jungsoo adalah seorang bangsawan. Dan dia terkenal bijaksana dalam memutuskan sesuatu. _Appa_-mu tidak ragu ingin menobatkannya sebagai Penerus."

"Ya lalu kenapa, aku tidak memaksa bahwa suamiku yang harus menggantikan _Appa_!" aku masih menggerutu.

"Memang," sahut _Eomma_ lagi. Aku memandangi kerutan halus yang mulai mampir di wajahnya. "Tapi kami juga ingin kau mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak. Begitu juga dengan Park Soori. Kuharap kalian menikah dengan putra raja ataupun keturunan bangsawan. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk malas. Bukan karena setuju, tapi lebih tepatnya menjaga hati _Eomma_ saja. Karena apapun alasan yang kulontarkan, sepertinya tidak akan merubah harapan kedua orang tuaku. Kepalaku mengingat perkataan Park Soori yang mempunyai tambatan hati seorang buruh tani.

Kenapa anak itu harus jatuh hati pada buruh tani? Apa tidak ada pelayan yang menarik di istana ini?

Astaga... Aku bicara apa...

Lalu mendadak aku teringat kejadian malam itu, di ulang tahun Choi Siwon. Tidak. Pria itu tidak boleh memenuhi kepalaku!

"Nona, ada surat untukmu." suara Hyewoon menghentikan percakapan kami, sekaligus membuyarkan lamunanku. Hyewoon menyorongkan selembar kertas papyrus ke arahku. Aku menoleh pada _Eomma_.

"_Eomma_, aku ke kamar dulu. Apa tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkan _Eomma_ dan Juni di sini?" pintaku. Sebenarnya ada dua orang pelayan pengasuh Juni, tapi tentu saja mereka tidak masuk hitungan, bukan?

"Tidak apa-apa. _Eomma_ juga ingin sedikit bermain dengannya. Memang di mana kakakmu?"

Aku menaikkan alis sebelah dengan bibir mengerucut. "Entahlah. Mungkin sedang berusaha memberikan Juni seorang adik," sahutku asal. "Aku ingin keponakan perempuan sebenarnya. Yah, semoga saja."

Kulihat Eomma geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawabanku. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama, aku bergegas ke kamar dengan hati berdebar, penasaran akan isi dari kertas _papyrus_ yang sekarang ada di tanganku.

Tiba di kamar, aku membolak-balik kertas pelindungnya. Tidak ada nama siapapun tertera di sana. Terakhir aku menerima surat adalah ketika Jung Yonghwa menanyakan alasan kenapa aku ingin memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

"Siapa pengirimnya?" tanyaku pada Hyewoon yang memang mengikutiku ke kamar.

"Seorang pria, Nona. Tapi dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Dia hanya memintaku untuk memberikan surat ini langsung kepada Nona." jawab Hyewoon. Alisku mengernyit.

Seorang pria? Hyewoon bahkan tidak tahu namanya?

"Yakh, Hyewoon-a," kataku pada Hyewoon yang menunduk menatap lantai. "Bagaimana jika ku buka, surat ini berisi serbuk gatal, hah? Bagaimana jika isinya bahan peledak? Atau zat-zat yang bisa melukaiku?"

Hyewoon tampak menunduk semakin dalam. Kelihatan sekali dia ketakutan. Aku terkikik dalam hati melihat respon gadis itu.

_Mianhae_, Hyewoon-a... aku hanya bercanda! Kekeke~

"Maafkan aku, Nona. Aku memang tidak hati-hati," kata Hyewoon tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana jika aku yang membuka surat itu untukmu? Maka jika memang di... "

"Ish, tidak usah. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau keluar saja. Sepertinya ini rahasia." Aku mengibaskan tanganku, menyuruh gadis itu keluar. Dan tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Hyewoon menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Aku menatap kertas papyrus di tanganku. Membolak-baliknya lagi tanpa membukanya terlebih dahulu. Kertas ini agak menggembung. Seperti ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

Penasaran tapi takut, perlahan kutarik sisi tali yang mengikat kertas itu. Ikatannya tidak kencang. Karena hanya dengan satu kali tarikan, ikatannya terlepas. Kertas itu menggulung terbuka. Menampakkan sederetan tulisan tangan dan sebuah hiasan untuk rambut, berbentuk kupu-kupu, di atasnya.

_Selamat siang, Nona Kupu-kupu._

_Aku tahu ini lancang, tapi entahlah, ada sesuatu di dalam hatiku yang mengenyahkan kelancangan ini._

_Kau, yang ku temui di pesta itu, entah kenapa terus berputar di kepala. Aku merasa bodoh saat kau tidak ada. Ah, aku tidak pandai merayu, Nona._

_Jadi yang ingin kusampaikan padamu adalah, aku merindukanmu._

_Danau Jinjeong, besok sore?_

_ps: Semoga kau suka dengan hadiahku._

Aku mengernyit membaca tulisannya. Apa ini semacam undangan agar aku datang ke danau Jinjeong? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

Tunggu... apa pengirimnya pria itu?

Ragu, aku meraih hiasan rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu yang tergeletak. Jantungku mendadak berdetak kencang. Perlahan namun pasti, aku mendekatkan hiasan kupu-kupu itu ke hidungku yang langsung terisi oleh aroma eboni dan kayu jati.

Ingatanku tersentak pada wangi tubuhnya. Pada tatapan matanya. Dan pada...

Aku menggerakkan bibirku ke arah dalam. Mengecap bibirku sendiri dengan lidah. Manis. Rasanya seperti baru terjadi.

Aish, aku benar-benar jadi gila! Baiklah pria mesum... apa kau mau mengujiku hah? Kuberi kau satu pelajaran!

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**Danau Jinjeong_**

"Aku tidak akan lama!" bentakku pada pengawal kerajaan yang berjumlah lima orang. Astaga, aku lama-lama bisa gila hidup terkekang seperti ini.

"_Nde_, biar aku yang menjaga Nona Yoojin di sana. Kalian tunggu saja di sini." usul Hyewoon. Kelima pengawal itu masih saja menunjukkan penolakan.

"Yak! Jadi kalian benar-benar tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku?" tanyaku. Sebuah alasan licik terlintas cepat. "Akan kuadukan pada ayahku bahwa kalian sering tertidur saat sedang bekerja! Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, Nona." sahut salah satu dari mereka. Hei, aku bahkan belum mengihtung sampai tiga!

"Bagus. Kalian tunggu di sini! Jika aku berteriak, maka kalian tahu apa yang harus di lakukan!" pesanku. "Hyewoon-a, kajja!"

Aku menggamit lengan Hyewoon. Tangan sebelahku, menarik gaun yang ku kenakan agar memudahkanku untuk berjalan. Danau Jinjeong adalah salah satu danau yang ada di Kerajaan Park. Tempatnya agak tersembunyi dan jarang yang datang ke sini.

Tapi danau ini cukup terawat, karena terkadang aku dan Park Soori, terkadang juga dengan Hyewoon, sering berkunjung ke danau ini, tanpa pengawal-pengawal bodoh tadi malahan.

"Nona, apa nona yakin, dia orang baik-baik?" tanya Hyewoon saat melewati jalan setapak.

"Aish, kau diam saja, Hyewoon-a. Tugasmu menemaniku. Bukan menginterogasiku. Paham?"

"_Ye_, _algesimnida_ (aku mengerti)." kata Hyewoon kemudian.

Danau Jinjeong sudah terlihat dari tempat kami berjalan. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Diikuti Hyewoon yang juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanyanya cemas. Dia memandang sekitar. Berusaha waspada. Aku melepaskan peganganku pada tangannya.

"Kau tunggu di sini."

"_Mwo_ (apa) ?"

"Kau tuli? Kau tunggu di sini!"

"Ta-tapi, Nona..."

Aku menunjuk wajahnya. Menyuruhnya diam dengan gerakan tangan saja. Membuatnya mengatupkan mulutnya yang tadi menganga. Lalu bergegas menuju Danau Jinjeong tanpa menunggu gadis itu bersuara lagi.

Kakiku sudah menapak pinggiran danau. Hari masih sore. Tempat ini sepi namun sesuai namanya, tempat ini sangat menenangkan. Aku suka. Dan ini tempat favoritku.

Mataku tajam memandang berkeliling. Tidak ada siapapun. Aneh sekali. Apa aku sedang dibodohi?

Aku memutuskan melangkah menghampiri sebuah sampan yang terkait dengan seutas tali di pinggiran danau. Sampan ini kadang dipakai olehku dan Soori untuk sekedar bersantai di tengah danau. Biasanya kami membawa kain atau seuatu untuk melapisi dasar sampan yang kotor.

Tapi aneh, sampan ini terlihat bersih sekali. Malah kelihatan seperti baru.

"Menunggu lama, Nona Kupu-kupu?"

Aku menoleh terkejut. Tanganku refleks menyentuh hiasan kupu-kupu yang menghiasi rambutku. Pria itu tampak datang dari balik sebatang pohon. Dia datang dengan pakaian sederhana, tapi tidak meluputkan pesonanya dari mataku. Dia ... tampak tampan, eh?

Tidak, Yoojin bodoh.. jangan biarkan pesonanya menenggelamkanmu! Dia bisa saja bermaksud jahat.

Aku menatapnya waspada. Memperhatikan apapun yang ada di tangannya. Dia tampak tidak membawa apapun. Padahal aku sudah siap dengan senjataku sendiri.

Yaitu **berteriak**.

Jangan tertawa. Memangnya aku bisa apa lagi, eh?

"Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat tinggalku?" aku bergeming di tempatku berdiri, di dekat sampan. "Apa kau orang jahat?"

"Kau yang siapa, Nona," katanya lembut. "Kau datang di hidupku, dengan segala pesonamu. Merusak cara pompa jantungku. Sebenarnya siapa yang jahat?"

Sosoknya semakin mendekat. Semilir angin yang berhembus, menerbangkan aroma tubuhnya yang lagi-lagi mengunci inderaku. _Aroma eboni dan kayu jati_. Entah kenapa itu aroma favoritku sejak entah kapan.

Dia semakin mendekat. Membuatku memutuskan untuk melangkah mundur. Mulutku siap berteriak jika dia berbuat hal aneh.

"Kau takut?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Aku refleks menggeleng. "Sampan?"

Dia melirik sekilas ke arah sampan yang kini berada tepat di sebelah kananku. Jelas-jelas mengajakku naik sampan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti penjahat?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja kau takut air?"

"Tidak! Maksudku..."

"Sebentar lagi senja," Dia menengadah ke langit. Kakinya melangkah memasuki sampan. "Memandangi matahari terbenam adalah salah satu hal yang kusukai. Kau bisa ikut, atau kau bisa pulang sekarang, Nona." katanya sambil melepas ikatan tali yang mengaitkan sampan dengan sebuah tiang kayu di pinggir danau ini.

Termangu, aku tidak menjawab satupun perkataannya. Persetan dengan kesukaannya memandangi matahari terbenam. **Aku ikut**.

Sampan bergoyang sedikit ketika kakiku melangkah masuk. Dia tersenyum senang melihat kehadiranku duduk di sisi sampan yang satu lagi. Aku meraih tongkat pengayuh yang masih tergeletak di tengah sampan. Sementara yang satunya lagi sudah ada di genggamannya.

Pelan, kami berdua mengayuh sampan, mengarungi air danau yang tenang. Aku memutuskan untuk diam. Menikamati aroma tubuhnya yang lagi-lagi menguar seiring pergerakan sampan.

"Apa yang kau sukai?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku yang sedang memandang pinggiran danau di sebelah sana, menoleh.

"Aku suka semua hal." jawabku sekenanya. Dia tertawa melihat raut wajahku yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan keengganan menjawab.

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti kelaparan?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku bawa roti."

Dia mengeluarkan sebungkus roti dari balik jasnya. Menyorongkannya padaku. Aku diam tidak menyambut sodoran itu.

"Apa kau berniat meracuniku?"

Kulihat dia terbelalak.

"_Mwoya_ (apa) ?" tanyanya kaget. Dia menghentikan kayuhannya dan tergelak. "Meracunimu? Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku orang jahat? Atau kemungkinan kau berpikir bahwa aku akan menenggelamkanmu di tengah danau nanti?"

Aku terkekeh. Sepertinya dia pantas menjadi cenayang. Dia tahu apa isi kepalaku sejak tadi.

"Baiklah, lupakan perkataanku." Dia mulai membuka bungkus roti yang tadi dia sorongkan padaku. Lalu mencabiknya sedikit dan memakannya.

Sementara senja mulai terlihat. Permukaan danau yang semula terlihat bercahaya, mulai meredup. Perlahan warna jingga memenuhi angkasa, diikuti dengan terbenamnya matahari. Perlahan, kenyamanan merasukiku.

Entah kenapa aku suka berada di sini.

"Apa kau tidak mau bertanya, apa hal yang kusukai?" Dia bersuara lagi. Aku meliriknya yang mengulum senyum simpulnya.

"Matahari terbenam. Kau sudah menyebutkannya beberapa menit yang lalu." kataku datar. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan. Aku memilih untuk menatap sinar mentari yang perlahan meredup, seolah tertelan awan.

"Tidak. Aku menyukaimu, Nona," tandas pria itu mengejutkanku. Aku menghentikan laju sampan dengan berhenti mengayuh lalu memandang berkeliling. Menyadari kami berada tepat di tengah danau. Dia juga menghentikan kayuhannya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Baiklah, ini saatnya panik.

"Tuan, aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu," kataku sambil tertawa, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Padahal hatiku menjerit takut. Berharap Hyewoon bisa menangkap bahasa telepatiku.

Bodoh, mana bisa begitu.

"Dan kau bahkan tidak tahu namaku." sambungku cepat.

"Park Yoojin, putri kedua Yang Mulia Raja Hyoshin dan Ratu Hyunmi," katanya sambil membungkuk. "Perkenalkan, aku Lee Sungmin, putra mahkota Kerajaan Lee. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Aku terperangah. Apa pria ini bercanda?

"Kerajaan Lee?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Apa kau sedang menipuku? Tidak ada Keraajan manapun yang tidak ku kenal. Aku tahu satu Kerajaan Lee. Dan mereka tidak punya putra. Hanya seorang putri tunggal. Kau pasti membual, Lee Sungmin-sshi."

"Jika aku bukan anggota kerajaan manapun, atau setidaknya bangsawan, mana mungkin aku bisa berada di pesta mewah macam pesta yang digelar Choi Ciwon beberapa hari yang lalu, bukan?"

"Kau bisa saja...," kataku ragu. "Menyusup."

Dia tertawa mendengar tuduhanku. "Kerajaanku berada jauh di sana, Nona. Kau harus berkunjung sesekali ke tempat yang jauh." kata Lee Sungmin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapanku. Aku menggeser dudukku, tetapi batal ketika menyadari jika aku menggeser dudukku, maka kami berdua akan terjungkal ke belakang, lalu masuk ke dalam air. "Aku butuh enam hari untuk sampai di sini."

Aku menoleh ke belakang lagi, menatap tepian danau yang jauhnya entah berapa puluh meter. Aku bisa saja berteriak, meski kutahu itu sia-sia. Jika pria di hadapanku ini berbuat nekat, maka yang tersisa padaku hanyalah sebuah nama. Pengawal-pengawal bodoh itu pasti terlambat menyelamatkanku.

"Apa aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku mencintaimu?" bisiknya kemudian. Aku terhenyak. Aroma mint dari napas mulutnya menyentak hidungku. Dia mencium bibirku sesaat. Dan anehnya, aku lagi-lagi tidak menolak.

Bibir kami hanya bertemu sesaat, tapi efek-kejut yang diakibatkan pada jantungku, bertahan sekitar sepuluh menit.

"Nona Park?" bisiknya lagi. Menunggu jawabanku.

"Kenapa...Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku dengan wajah bodoh. Dia tertawa. Kakinya melangkah mundur, menuju sisi sampan yang satunya lagi.

"Apa cinta perlu pertanyaan?" tanyanya acuh.

"Entahlah. Kau yang jelaskan." tanganku perlahan meraih pengayuh. Mengayuhnya pelan menuju tepi danau. Pria bernama Lee Sungmin itu tampak tengah melepaskan kancing bajunya satu persatu. Membuatku mengkeret di tempat.

Sekarang apalagi, Tuhan?

"Yakk! Kau mau apa, pria mesum?" tanyaku takut. Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum menambah rasa terkejutku. Dia meletakkan bajunya di dasar sampan. Lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Aku menanti jawabanmu, Nona Park." katanya tanpa beranjak mendekatiku. Dia masih berdiri di sisi sampan yang lain, sementara aku masih duduk ketakutan mengayuh sampan agar kembali ke tepian. "Ku harap kau mencintaiku juga. Karena jika tidak, sebaiknya aku mati tenggelam di danau ini."

Aku tersentak mendengar kalimatnya. Kayuhanku terlepas karena kedua tanganku sibuk menutupi mulutku yang menganga.

"Kutunggu jawabanmu. Satu menit dari sekarang." katanya. Tubuh atasnya yang tidak mengenakan pakaian, mengganggu penglihatanku. Otot tangan dan perut dan dadanya yang terbentuk sempurna, membuatku meneguk ludah.

Siapapun, tolong jelaskan padaku bahwa pria ini gila!

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, apa kau gila?" tanyaku sambil membayangkan bahwa Kerajaan akan digemparkan dengan penemuan mayat di danau ini. Membayangkan danau ini akan ditutup dan tidak boleh dikunjungi. Kemungkinan terakhir membuatku mendengus.

"Tigapuluh, dua puluh sembilan, dua puluh delapan..."

Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia sedang menghitung mundur?

"Kau... Aku─" lidahku kelu. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sembilan, delapan..."

"Yaakh, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku. Aku tidak─ "

"Waktumu habis, Nona... Terima kasih," katanya dengan wajah sendu. "Selamat tinggal!"

Aku ternganga melihat wajah sendunya menghantam ulu hatiku. Dan,

BYURR!

Sampan yang kutumpangi bergoyang. Oleng karena satu penumpangnya sudah berpindah ke air.

"Yaakk, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_!" aku memekik panik. Pelan dan masih takut, aku bergerak ke sisi satunya lagi. Meraih baju pria tadi. Air danau tampak tenang. Sama sekali tidak menampakkan gejala bahwa danau ini baru saja menelan manusia.

Aku menjerit tertahan. Dengan wajah panik, bergantian menatap tepian danau dan air danau yang perlahan kembali tenang. Suasana senja membuat air danau tampak gelap dan tidak bisa melihat tembus ke dalam air. Aku mendecak kesal. Pria ini merepotkan.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_! Jangan bercanda!" aku berteriak pelan ke arah tempat dia menjatuhkan diri tadi. Kepalaku masih dibayangi bahwa danau ini sebentar lagi akan ditutup karena ulah pria bodoh ini.

Hening. Sampan yang kutumpangi masih bergoyang pelan akibat gerakan kecil air danau.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_! Baiklah, kau menang!" teriakku akhirnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu! Kau puas, hah? Yaakk... cepat naik."

Aku diam. **Menunggu**.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan berarti. Aku bergetar. Perlahan mataku memanas. Aku mengumpat sekilas di dalam hati.

Dia tidak mungkin mati konyol begitu kan? Hanya karena aku?

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, jangan bercanda! Aku mencintaimu. Cepat tunjukkan dirimu," pintaku dengan suara yang sudah berubah. "Yaak, _jebaaal_!"

Masih hening.

"_**ANDWAE**_!" teriakku lagi. Dadaku sesak. Pria itu pasti sudah mati. Dan ini semua karena kebodohanku.

Yoojin _babo_, apa susahnya berkata bahwa kau mencintainya sejak tadi, hah? Urusan kau mencintainya atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan! Dasar gadis bodoh!

_Andwae, jebal_... kali ini aku memekik dalam hati. Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, jangan mati dulu... aku benar-benar mencintaimu...

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri ketika dua pikiranku barusan berceloteh. "Aku mencintaimu..." kataku lirih, menghadap air danau.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"YAAKK!" aku terlonjak. Membuat sampan bergoyang hebat akibat gerakanku yang tiba-tiba. Kulihat dia terbatuk hebat. Tangannya menggapai pinggiran sampan.

"Uhuk!" dia terbatuk lagi. "Kenapa lama sekali. Hampir saja aku mati, Nona Cantik." kata Lee Sungmin dengan tatapan menghujam manik mataku. Hatiku mendadak berdebar mendengar panggilannya untukku.

Aku tahu, aku cantik. Yang tidak aku tahu adalah bahwa pria ini terlalu jujur!

"Dasar bodoh!" makiku kesal. Aku memukul lengannya yang memegang sampan. Dia terbahak. Aku memukul lengannya lagi. "Pernyataan cinta macam apa, hah? Ini pemaksaan!"

Tangan satunya menangkap pukulan tanganku. Membuatku membeku. Cengkramannya tidak menyakiti pergelanganku. Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa efek-beku seperti ini yang kudapati setiap kali kulit kami bersentuhan.

Pegangannya pada sampan terlepas. Tangan kirinya masih memegangi pergelangan tanganku, sementara tangan kanannya meraih leherku. Menariknya lembut, mendekati wajahnya.

Aku terduduk, berharap sampan ini tidak terbalik dan membuatku basah kuyup. Tidak ada aroma eboni dan kayu jati kali ini, hanya aroma air danau yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ah, dan sedikit aroma mint segar, yang kusadari berasal dari bibirnya,

Yang kini sudah menempel di bibirku, lagi.

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	4. Bagian Keempat

Title :

[Fairytales Fanfiction] **Lee Sungmin**** & Park Yoojin**{Bagian Keempat}

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

_._

_._

_._

_If you are such a disease_

_Then i am dying right now_

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

**PARK PALACE_**

Kulihat sejak tadi Soori hanya terdiam di kursinya., tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sementara Chanri _Ounni_ dan suaminya berbincang seru dengan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_, di saat sarapan seperti ini. Aku melirik Juni yang tengah mengaduk-ngaduk bubur di hadapannya.

Juni tergolong bocah yang pintar, menurutku. Sepertinya dia mewariskan kepintaran _eomma_nya. Baiklah, aku mau muntah. Hahaha. Chanri _Ounni_ memang tergolong perempuan yang pintar. Dulu, saat remaja, dia mempunyai perkembangan yang baik di dalam menyerap hampir semua ilmu.

Bukan berarti aku dan Soori tidak pintar. Tentu saja kami pintar. Dan sepertinya itu hasil perpaduan genetik yang baik antara _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Hanya saja, jika aku melihat Juni, aku seperti melihat Chanri _Ounni_ saat kami kecil dulu.

Hah, aku merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa-masa di mana kami masih lugu dan tidak terbebani suatu apapun.

Diam-diam, aku melirik Park jungsoo. Iparku itu memang tampan, dan dia juga baik. Pantas saja Chanri _Ounni_ memilihnya ketimbang Pangeran Zhoumi. Yeah, walau harus kuakui, Pangeran Zhoumi juga tidak kalah tampan. Hanya saja, jika seseorang memperhatikan wajah Jungsoo Oppa dengan seksama, bisa dipastikan, kedamaian akan menyelimuti hati orang itu.

Apa itu yang dirasakan Chanri _Ounni_ saat mereka bertemu?

Ah entahlah. Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Mestinya aku memikirkan masa depanku sendiri. Kemarin, _Appa_ sudah bertanya lagi tentang pria yang jadi pilihanku. Aku sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

**Lee Sungmin**.

Apa aku harus menyodorkan dia sebagai calonku? Aish, tidak. Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya!

"Ehem." Suara _Appa_ membuatku menoleh. Sementara Chanri _Ounni_ menghentikan pergerakan tangan Juni di mangkuk buburnya, aku melirik Park Soori yang terlihat menegang di kursinya. Anak ini aneh sekali.

"Hari ini aku dan Jungsoo akan berkeliling wilayah. Sekedar mendekatkan diri dengan rakyat. Sekaligus memperkenalkan Jungsoo kepada mereka," kata _Appa_ dari kursinya. "Mereka harus tahu calon Raja berikutnya."

Jungsoo _Oppa_ tampak tersenyum simpul. Aku suka senyumannya. Manis. Kadang aku berharap dia mempunyai seorang duplikat. Jadi kemungkinan aku bisa menikahi duplikatnya. Hihihi...

"Yoojin-a, Soori-ya..." sambung _Appa_ lagi. Membuat aku terkesiap dan membuat Soori seolah disiram air es. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Appa memandang kami bergantian. "Bukankah kalian ada jadwal latihan memanah hari ini? Kuharap kalian latihan dengan baik. Terutama kau, Park Soori," _Appa_ menekankan kalimatnya. "Kudengar kemampuan memanahmu tidak membaik."

"O, itu..." Soori makin pucat. Dia terlihat seperti orang sakit saja. "Baiklah _Appa_, maafkan aku."

"Kau juga, Yoojin-a. Berlatih yang baik," kata Appa lagi. Aku mengangguk tersenyum. "Akhir tahun ini kau harus menikah. Jika kau belum juga menemukan tambatan hatimu, maka tidak ada jalan lain. Pangeran Kim Jongwoon sudah menyatakan bahwa dia mau menerimamu sebagai istri."

Aku membelalak. Setengah terkejut, setengah gusar.

"_Appa_... Kenapa begitu? Aish, jadi pria itu sudah tahu bahwa kami akan dijodohkan? Astaga..." rajukku kesal. "Apa dia tidak punya wanita pilihan sendiri? Ish, bodoh sekali."

"Yoojin-a," suara _Eomma_ menghentikan keluhanku. Kulihat beliau menggeleng sekali. memberi isyarat agar aku tidak membantah. Membuatku refleks mengatupkan bibirku, memberengut sedikit tanpa menatap mereka.

"_Aboji_, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang." kata Jungsoo _Oppa_ pada _Appa_. Chanri _Ounni_ bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih Juni ke dalam gendongannya. Aku mendengus kesal. Kenapa mereka tidak membantuku kali ini?

Park Soori masih diam di kursinya. Aku membiarkan yang lain meninggalkan meja makan. Sepertinya aku harus tahu, apa yang tengah melanda perasaan adikku ini.

"Soori-ya... " bisikku pelan saat yang lain tampak menghilang di balik pintu. "Kau kenapa?"

"_Ounni_, apa kau sudah menemukan pria-mu, ah?"

Aish, anak ini. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, malah balik bertanya!

"Yak, aku sedang bertanya padamu, adik kecil." Aku berbisik lagi. Kulihat Soori mendelik kesal ke arahku.

"Bisa tidak jika tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan adik kecil?"

"Tidak." sahutku enteng.

Dia mendengus. "_Ounni_, aku serius."

"Aku dua rius, Soori-ya..."

"_Ounni_," kata Soori lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lirih. Dia melirik ke arah penjaga yang masih berdiri setia di tiap sudut ruangan. "Ini tentang Lee Hyukjae."

Aku mengernyit. Pria yang disukai adikku itu kah?

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya!" kata Soori dengan suara lelah. "_Eottokhae_..."

"Soori-ya, usiamu masih dua puluh dua. Nikmati saja hari-harimu dengan pria itu. Jangan dijadikan beban. Jika dia jodohmu, maka kau pasti mendapatkannya. Mengerti?"

"Tapi dia buruh tani...," bisik Soori nyaris tidak terdengar. "Dan dia tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah Park Soori."

"_Mwo_? _Mworago_ (apa kau bilang) ?" tanyaku kaget.

"Soori-ya, Yoojin-a," suara Chanri _Ounni_ menghentikan gerakan bibir Park Soori yang hendak bersuara. Kami berdua menoleh. Mendapati Chanri _Ounni_ tengah menghampiri kami, dengan Juni dalam dekapannya.

"_Ye_, _Ounni_... Ada apa?" tanyaku kemudian. Park Soori sudah kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Chanri _Ounni_. Dia menurunkan Juni dari pelukannya. Membiarkan Juni lari menghampiri seorang penjaga.

"Kami? Sedang berbicara." jawabku asal. Chanri _Ounni_ terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang bicara. Bukan sedang berperang," katanya dengan ekspresi mau memukulku karena gemas dengan jawabanku tadi. "Tapi bicara apa?"

"Ini urusan anak muda, _Ounni_-ya. Kami tidak berminat untuk membagi informasi apapun denganmu." kali ini Soori yang menjawab. Chanri _Ounni_ ternganga mendengar jawaban adik bungsunya itu. Hal yang sama terjadi padaku.

Jadi Chanri _Ounni_ belum tahu apapun perihal pria buruh tani itu?

"Yakh, Park Soori!" tandas Chanri _Ounni_. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu padaku? Kau mau kuadukan pada _Eomma_?"

"Adukan saja. Aku tidak peduli." sahut Park Soori lagi. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke badan kursi. Menatap malas ke arah jendela kaca.

"Yaakh, anak ini benar-benar!" kata Chanri _Ounni_ dengan wajah kesal. Aku tahu Chanri _Ounni_ tidak sungguhan kesal pada Soori. Kami memang biasa seperti ini.

"Kalian berisik sekali!" bentakku. Empat penjaga sepertinya mendadak menoleh memperhatikan kami. "Aku mau ke tempat latihan memanah dulu. Kuharap kalian tidak saling lempar kursi saat aku tinggalkan."

Sendiri, aku berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan adik dan kakakku. Biar saja. Sepertinya Park Soori perlu seseorang untuk diajak bicara. Dan orang itu memang seharusnya adalah Chanri _Ounni_.

Aku mana tahu tentang perasaan jatuh cinta? Huh, aku terbiasa jatuh cinta pada putra raja ataupun bangsawan. Pangeran Jung Yonghwa misalnya. Atau Pangeran Lee Sungmin.

Eh, Pangeran Lee Sungmin? Aku? Jatuh cinta dengannya?

Tentu saja kau mencintainya, bodoh, pikiranku bergelut. Kalau kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya, mana mungkin bibirnya menempel dengan bibirmu sampai tiga kali?

Yaakh, kau bisa diam tidak?

Astaga.. aku bisa gila kalau begini terus...

Lapangan area latihan memanah sudah terlihat. Ada Yoon Hyewoon yang menyambutku saat aku melangkah keluar. Dia menyodorkan sebuah busur panah ke arahku. Aku menerimanya. Di punggung Hyewoon sudah tersedia sekantung anak panah yang harus aku tembakkan tepat pada sasaran.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Park Soori sepertinya belum menyusul. Apa dia benar-benar mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Chanri _Ounni_? Kuharap iya. Karena aku tahu, Chanri _Ounni_ pasti bisa memberikan masukan-masukan yang baik untuk Soori.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Muda." sapa Jang Doojon, pelatih memanahku, seraya membungkuk sopan. Aku tersenyum singkat ke arahnya. Lalu berjalan menuju lapangan memanah. Dia mengikutiku di belakang. Begitu juga Hyewoon.

"Selamat pagi, Nona." sapa sebuah suara. Aku menoleh cepat karena menyadari suara itu memberi efek aneh di jantungku.

"**Kau**?!" pekikku kaget. Pria ini...pria mesum ini... pria bernama Lee Sungmin ini..

**KENAPA BISA ADA DI SINI**?!

"Perkenalkan Nona, dia adalah pelatih memanah khusus untuk anda. Kerajaan Choi mengirimnya untuk Anda." kata Jang Doojon padaku. Aku memperhatikan kesungguhan ucapannya, lalu melirik Lee Sungmin yang tampak memeri isyarat dengan satu kali kedipan.

"Kau, pelatihku?" tanyaku kemudian. Kakiku terasa beku dan menempel di tanah lapangan. Kulihat dia mengangguk.

"_Nde_." jawabnya singkat.

"Aku akan memperhatikan latihan Nona dari sebelah sana. Kebetulan kondisi tubuhku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk melatih. Tapi syukurlah, Pangeran Choi mengirim Kim Taewoo untuk melatih anda hari ini."

_Kim Taewoo?_

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mendengar nama barusan.

"Kim Taewoo?"

Jang Doojon mengangguk. Pria berumur itu lalu membungkuk dan perlahan mundur. Meninggalkan aku, Yoon Hyewoon dan pria bernama entah–siapa-ini.

Aku menggedikkan bahu. Berusaha mengenyahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang melintas di kepalaku.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisik pria di sebelahku. Membuatku berjengit dan was-was. Takut Hyewoon mendengar ucapannya barusan. Syukurlah Hyewoon tengah berdiri mematung beberapa meter dari kami, di posisinya setiap kali aku latihan memanah.

"Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya, hah?" aku berbisik lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini dan membohongi semua orang? Apa kau juga sedang membohongiku?"

Aku melirik takut-takut ke arah Jang Doojon yang tampak tengah duduk di sudut sana sambil memperhatikan kami.

"Nona Kupu-kupu, sebaiknya kau mengangkat busur panahmu jika tidak ingin pria tua itu mencurigai kita." sarannya kemudian. Aku mendengus kesal di depan wajahnya. "Oh ayolah, jangan menggodaku begitu. Apa kau mau aku mendadak mencium putri kedua Yang Mulia Raja Hyoshin di sini?"

Aku menatap kedua bola mata teduhnya. Menepis keinginanku sendiri untuk menghampiri bibirnya yang memang menggoda.

Aish, Yoojin bodoh. Bisa tidak jika kau tidak menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja di hadapan pria ini?

Busur panah sudah ada di tanganku. Hyewoon tampak berlari menghampiri kami dan menyerahkan sebuah anak panah padaku, lalu kembali lagi ke posisinya. Aku memasang anak panah itu di tengah busur. Menariknya pelan, mengarahkannya ke sebuah pohon apel yang berdiri angkuh di kejauhan.

Targetku adalah menembak tepat sebuah apel yang masih menggantung di sana.

Aku menengadahkan posisi tangan hingga beberapa derajat. Dengan perhitungan bahwa jika anak panah ku lepaskan, maka akan tepat mendarat di sebuah apel yang bergantung rapi di pohon itu.

**TAASHH**

Anak panah itu meluncur begitu aku melepaskannya. Melesat...dan terpuruk di pohon sebelahnya. Tidak ada apel yang terkena. Panahanku jelas-jelas meleset.

Lee Sungmin atau Kim Taewoo atau siapapun nama pria itu, mengekeh sadis di sebelahku. Membuatku menggerutu.

"Aku tidak biasanya meleset seperti itu, asal kau tahu!" kataku kesal. Dia masih terlihat tertawa. Aku menoleh ke arah Jang Doojon, yang kelihatan geleng-geleng kepala. "Yaa, kenapa tertawa?" bentakku sambil menghentakkan kaki, pada Lee Sungmin. Aku menginjak kakinya agar dia berhenti tertawa.

"Yaa, kenapa menginjak kakiku?" protesnya. Tawanya sudah berhenti. Dia berganti menatapku. Waktu seolah berjalan lambat ketika kami bertatapan. Jika saja Hyewoon tidak menghampiriku untuk memberikan sebuah anak panah lagi, kemungkinan kami akan bertatapan hingga sore.

Aku meneguk ludah lagi. Menolak godaan besar yang mampir di hatiku setiap kali menatap wajahnya.

Apa benar aku **jatuh cinta**? Padanya, begitukah?

Anak panah pemberian Hyewoon tadi kembali ku pasangkan di busur. Menariknya pelan dan menengadah. Kali ini perhitunganku harus benar.

"Bukan begitu, Nona Cantik."

Gerakan tanganku terhenti. Desiran di jantungku menghebat. Tangan kirinya menyentuh tangan kiriku sementara tangan kanannya sudah di posisi tangan kananku. Dia memelukku dari belakang.

Oke, dia memang tidak memelukku sungguhan. Dia kan sedang mengajariku memanah. Tapi mengajari macam apa? Jang Doojon _ahjussi_ tidak pernah berlaku seperti ini padaku, dasar pria mesum!

Wajahnya sudah ada di sebelah wajahku sekarang. Menghantarkan harum eboni dan kayu jati menyeruak memenuhi indera penciumanku. Aku terbatuk. Membuat pria itu melepaskan tempelan tubuhnya di tubuhku.

Aish, apa yang akan dipikirkan Jang Doojon _ahjussi_ dan penjaga lainnya?

Aku melirik Hyewoon yang tersenyum entah dalam artian apa. Lalu menoleh ke arah Jang Doojon yang masih tampak duduk di kejauhan. Sepertinya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan cara mengajar Lee Sungmin padaku.

Apa tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari betapa mesumnya pria ini?

"Kau harus berlatih yang benar, Nona." kata Lee Sungmin pelan. Aku menghenyakkan busur panahku ke dadanya. Dengan wajah kesal, menyuruhnya memperlihatkan kepandaiannya memanah.

"Ini. Aku mau melihat seberapa hebatnya kau memanah!" sergahku kesal. Dia tertawa kecil. Menghina permintaanku sepertinya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, Nona Cantik." sahutnya. Membuat desiran aneh terjadi lagi di ulu hatiku. Dia meraih busur dan anak panah dari tanganku. Lalu dengan percaya diri, menarik panah itu dan melepaskannya ke udara. Menuju pohon apel tadi.

**TASH**!

Dia berdeham sekali ketika anak panah itu berhenti. Ku dengar tepukan tangan dari Jang Doojon dan beberapa penjaga, juga Yoon Hyewoon. Aku menyumpah dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa dia memanah dua buah apel sekaligus?

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan wajah sombong.

Aku merampas busur tadi dari tangannya. Hyewoon menghampiri kami lagi dan memberiku sebuah anak panah yang lain. Dalam hati aku memaki.

Tidak biasanya aku memanah seburuk ini. Meleset tidak mengenai apel itu wajar, tapi meleset ke samping? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan kesalahan bodoh itu.

"Apa kau gugup, Nona?" tanya Lee Sungmin dengan senyumannya. "Apa karena aku?"

Aku mencibir mendengar pertanyaannya. Percaya diri sekali pria ini. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya. Eh?

"Yak, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_! Aku terbiasa latihan dan sekarang adalah hari di mana aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk latihan, kau tahu! Ditambah kehadiranmu..." gerutuku. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanah lagi.

"Kurasa kau memang mencintaiku, Park Yoojin sayang..."

Taash...

Anak panah di genggamanku meluncur pelan dan berhenti di jarak satu meter dari kakiku. Aku mendengus kesal. Apa dia sengaja membuat cara memanahku buruk hari ini?

"_Ounni_, cara memanahmu buruk sekali." suara Park Soori terdengar. Aku menoleh, begitu juga pria di sebelahku. Dia membungkuk sopan pada Soori yang memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia Lee... ehem, maksudku dia Kim Taewoo. Pelatih memanahku hari ini. Choi Siwon mengirimnya untuk mengajariku memanah hari ini. Kebetulan Jang Doojon _ahjussi_ sedang tidak enak badan." jawabku sambil lalu. Aku berdeham sekali lagi saat Hyewoon menghampiriku dan memberiku sebuah anak panah yang lain.

"Kim Taewoo-_sshi_, kau tampan." kata Soori, mengambil posisi di sebelahku. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, melepas panahnya ke arah pohon apel tadi. Anak panahnya berhenti di jarak dua meter sebelum pohon apel.

"Terima kasih," sahut Lee Sungmin pada Park Soori. Aku mendelik. Curiga dia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Park Soori seperti saat dia mengajariku acra memanah barusan. "Tapi cara memanahmu buruk, Nona."

Park Soori menggedikkan bahu. Jelas tidak peduli.

"Biar aku perlihatkan bagaimana cara memanah yang baik." kata Lee Sungmin lagi. Aku mencibir. Kali ini benar-benar yakin bahwa pria ini selain **mesum** dan **tukang pamer**, pasti juga seorang _cassanova_.

Tadinya aku berpikir bahwa dia akan mengajari Park Soori cara memanah yang baik, sebelum akhirnya aku merasa dia menarik tanganku yang memegang busur. Melingkarkan tangannya yang satunya lagi. Meraih jemari kananku. Memposisikannya di atas anak panah, di dalam genggamannya.

Aku membeku. Desah napasnya bahkan terasa di sekitaran pipi kananku.

Yang aku tahu, aku tidak begitu mempedulikan lagi keadaan sekeliling. Entah apa yang terlintas di benak Park Soori melihat hal ini. Aroma eboni dan kayu jati seolah menghipnotisku untuk berdiam diri menikmati caranya mengajariku memanah.

Dia menarik anak panah yang ada di genggaman jariku. Menengadahkan busurnya ke atas. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat dia berbisik, berhitung pelan.

"_Hana_... _dul_...," aroma mint kali ini membuatku memejamkan mata dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. "_Set_!"

**TAASHH!**

Anak panah di genggamanku tadi melayang. Melesat cepat menuju sebuah apel yang bergantung di pohon itu. Yang dengan jelas bisa kulihat bahwa anak panah itu menancap indah di sana.

Park Soori memekik. Tepukan tangan terdengar lagi. Aku mengeluh. Memaki diriku sendiri.

"Woaa... _Daebak_! Kim Taewoo-_sshi_! _Daebakk_!" puji Park Soori sambil melonjak senang. "Bisa tunjukkan lagi?"

"Yaak, aku lelah!" teriakku kesal. Aku melempar busur panahku ke tanah. Membiarkan Hyewoon memungutnya tanpa suara. Dengan hentakan kaki yang berlebihan, aku menghampiri sebuah anjungan kayu, tidak jauh dari tempat Hyewoon berdiri tadi.

"_Ounni_, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang berlatih." kata Park Soori kemudian. Aku memeberengut tidak rela.

"_Andwae_!" kataku. Menolak membayangkan bahwa Soori-lah yang akan didekap pria bernama Lee Sungmin itu saat latihan nanti.

"_Ounni_, kau sakit?"

Entahlah Soori-ya. Jika pria di sebelahmu itu adalah wabah penyakit, sepertinya aku memang sedang sakit parah sekarang!

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Kurasa hari masih larut malam, ketika kegaduhan yang tiba-tiba, membuat tidurku terganggu. Aku mengernyit pelan seraya membuka kedua mata dengan tidak rela. Pintu kamarku terbuka. Ada Yoon Hyewoon tengah menghampiriku dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk tegak.

"Hyewoon-a, ada apa? Kenapa gaduh sekali?"

"Nona, ada... ada penyusup yang tertangkap." kata Hyewoon ketakutan.

Penyusup?

"Penyusup? Penyusup apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga belum tahu pasti, Nona. Aku hanya mendengar sekilas bahwa ada penyusup yang tertangkap. Aku langsung ke sini untuk memberitahu Nona Muda."

Penasaran, aku melepas selimut yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuhku tadi. Merapikan sedikit rambutku yang tampak acak-acakan karena beradu dengan bantal tadi, lalu berjalan menuju aula istana, tempat kegaduhan itu bersumber. Hyewoon mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Apa maksudmu menyusup kemari?" tanya suara _Appa_. Suaranya menggelegar dan terdengar marah. Aku berusaha menajamkan penglihatan.

Ada seseorang tengah bersimpuh di hadapan Appa. Eomma mencengkram lengan Appa, meminta Appa untuk tenang. Aku memperhatikan orang yang bersimpuh itu baik-baik. Park Soori tampak baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup menutupi mulutnya yang menganga memandangi pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, berusaha memperjelas penglihatanku sendiri.

Saat itulah, aku refleks menutup mulutku yang juga mendadak menganga.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada orang yang bersimpuh itu. Semua orang menoleh. Aku menatap _Appa_ yang balas menatapku dengan tatapan garang.

"Yoojin-a, Kau kenal pria ini?"

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	5. Bagian Kelima

Title :

[Fairytales Fanfiction] **Lee Sungmin**** & Park Yoojin**{Bagian Kelima}

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

_._

_._

_._

_if loving you is a crime,_

_then a prison is my home_

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

**PARK PALACE_**

Kegaduhan yang tiba-tiba, membuat tidurku terganggu. Memaksaku untuk mengernyit pelan seraya membuka kedua mata dengan tidak rela. Pintu kamarku terbuka. Ada Yoon Hyewoon tengah menghampiriku dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk tegak walau rasa kantuk masih menyerang.

"Hyewoon-a, ada apa? Kenapa gaduh sekali?"

"Nona, ada.. ada penyusup yang tertangkap." kata Hyewoon ketakutan.

Penyusup?

"Penyusup? Penyusup apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga belum tahu pasti, Nona. Aku hanya mendengar sekilas bahwa ada penyusup yang tertangkap. Begitu mendengar kabar itu, aku langsung ke sini untuk memberitahu Nona Muda."

Penasaran, aku melepas selimut yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuhku tadi. Merapikan sedikit rambutku yang tampak acak-acakan karena beradu dengan bantal, lalu berjalan menuju aula Istana, tempat kegaduhan itu bersumber. Hyewoon mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Apa maksudmu menyusup kemari?" tanya suara _Appa_. Suaranya menggelegar dan terdengar marah. Aku berusaha menajamkan penglihatan.

Ada seseorang tengah bersimpuh di hadapan _Appa_. Kulihat _Eomma_ mencengkram lengan _Appa_, meminta _Appa_ untuk tenang. Aku menoleh, memperhatikan orang yang bersimpuh itu baik-baik. Park Soori tampak baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup menutupi mulutnya yang menganga memandangi pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, berusaha memperjelas penglihatanku sendiri.

Saat itulah, aku refleks menutup mulutku yang juga mendadak menganga.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada orang yang bersimpuh itu. Semua orang menoleh. Aku menatap Appa yang memandangku dengan tatapan garang.

"Yoojin-a, Kau kenal pria ini?"

Menyadari kebodohanku sendiri, aku terdiam. Semua mata—tanpa terkecuali—memandangku penuh tanya.

Bagaimana ini... Aku harus jawab apa...

Beruntung, Jang Doojon bersuara sebelum aku sempat menjawab.

"Yang Mulia, maafkan aku. Pemuda ini, siang tadi menemuiku, berkata bahwa dia adalah suruhan Pangeran Choi yang terhormat. Dia dikirim untuk menemani Tuan Putri belajar memanah." katanya sambil berlutut tidak jauh dari pria entah-siapa-nama-sebenarnya itu.

_Appa_ memandangku masih dengan wajah penuh tanya, sementara _Eomma_ berkali-kali mengelus punggung tangan _Appa_ agar _Appa_ tidak emosi. Kulihat _Appa_ menghela napas pelan.

"Pengawal, bawa pria ini ke jeruji." titahnya. "Jang Doojon, hukumanmu dibicarakan besok pagi."

Dua orang pengawal langsung gerak cepat memaksa pria yang bersimpuh itu, sementara Jang Doojon merunduk pasrah masih tetap posisi berlutut. Aku masih terhenyak di tempatku berdiri. Mematung membiarkan tubuh lemah yang sempat kulihat ada beberapa bekas pukulan itu, terseret menuju ruang jeruji, di bawah tanah.

Aku melangkah mengikuti mereka. Mengabaikan tarikan tangan Hyewoon yang mencegahku ke sana. Appa dan Jongsoo _Oppa_ sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Entah kenapa dadaku sesak.

Pria itu tidak jahat sama sekali. Belum pernah selama beberapa kali pertemuan kami, dia menjahatiku. Lalu mengapa semua orang memperlakukannya seperti penjahat?

"_Appa_," panggilku dengan suara aneh. Sedetik kemudian, aku sadar suaraku berubah serak, menahan tangis.

Langkah _Appa_ sama sekali tidak berhenti. Jongsoo _Oppa_ bahkan mengabaikan suaraku. Aku masih terus berjalan, seorang diri mengikuti mereka. Aku tidak mempedulikan keramaian di aula. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang, adalah nasib pria itu.

Kulihat _Appa_ memberi tanda pada seorang pengawal begitu mereka melewati sebuah pintu lagi. Si pengawal tadi tiba-tiba bergerak, ke arahku.

"Minggir." kataku kasar, saat pengawal itu mencoba mencegahku melewati pintu pemisah antara kerajaan dan ruang jeruji.

"Maaf, Nona Muda, Yang Mulia berkata bahwa Nona Muda tidak boleh masuk."

"Terserah. Aku tetap mau masuk!" bentakku pada pengawal tadi.

Dia dibantu dengan satu pengawal lainnya memegangi kedua tanganku. Pintu sudah menutup sejak tadi. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam, aku tidak tahu.

"LEPASKAN AKU, PENGAWAL BODOH!" aku refleks berteriak. Suaraku benar-benar serak dan tanpa ku sadari, sebulir airmataku jatuh mengalir. Dadaku sesak. Entah kenapa, aku tidak tahu...

_Eomma_, aku kenapa?

"Maaf, Nona... Kami hanya menjalankan tugas." kata pengawal di sebelah kananku.

"LEPAS!" teriakku lagi. Aku meronta dalam pegangan mereka. Tapi sekuat apapun aku melawan, dua pengawal bodoh ini toh akan tetap menjalankan tugasnya.

"Yoojin-a," sebuah suara membuatku menoleh. Ada Chanri _Ounni_ sedang menyusuri lorong, menghampiri kami.

"_Ounni_!"

Ah, terima kasih Tuhan, Kau Maha Baik...

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mendelik pada kedua pengawal bodoh yang masih memegangi lenganku. "Lepaskan adikku."

"Maaf, Nona, tapi Yang Mulia... "

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN ADIKKU!"

Kedua pengawal itu sontak melepas cengkramannya dari tanganku. Aku seketika memeluk Chanri _Ounni_. Tersedu pelan di pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan kakakku di kepala ketika isakanku masih terdengar.

"Yoojin-a, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Siapa pria tadi? Kau mengenalnya, hm?"

Aku masih terisak. Lidahku seolah kelu untuk menjawab walau hanya sepatah kata. Belaian di kepalaku masih terasa. Chanri _Ounni_ menggerakkan tubuhnya, agar pelukan kami terlepas. Memaksaku untuk mendongak menatapnya, dengan mata basah.

"_Ounni_, kenapa Appa jahat sekali? Kenapa pria itu harus dipukuli?"

Chanri _Ounni_ hanya menatapku dengan tatapan seolah dia mempunyai seribu jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Chanri _Ounni_ melirik ke arah kedua pengawal tadi, lalu melirik pintu pemisah antara lorong Istana dan ruang jeruji. Kedua pengawal yang mendapat lirikan sadis dari Chanri _Ounni_, langsung bergerak, merapat ke salah satu pilar terdekat.

"Yoojin-a, kau jujur saja pada _Ounni_, _marhaebwa_, kau kenal pria itu di mana?" tanyanya cemas. Aku menatapnya bingung. Mencoba mencari celah agar aku bisa memahami keadaan, dari matanya.

"Kami," aku memutuskan untuk berbisik saja. "Bertemu di pesta Pangeran Choi."

Tidak ada raut terkejut atau apa dari wajah kakakku. Membuatku semakin kesal. Seolah ada sesuatu disembunyikan dalam-dalam.

"Di mana _Appa_?" tanyanya lagi, tepat ketika pintu pemisah itu menjeblak terbuka. Ada seorang pengawal keluar dari sana, yang kemudian menghampiri kami.

"Nona Muda, Yang Mulia memanggil Anda... " katanya sopan. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memandang Chanri _Ounni_ dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Lalu mendelik kesal pada dua pengawal bodoh tadi, sebelum masuk ke ruang jeruji.

Chanri _Ounni_ berjalan sejajar denganku saat kami melangkah melewati pintu. Ada _Appa_ dan Jongsoo _Oppa_ tengah duduk di kursi. Berhadapan dengan...

Ya Tuhan!

Aku menutup mulutku lagi dengan kedua tangan. Tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku.

Pria itu... wajahnya penuh lebam. Sudut bibirnya mengalirkan darah. Dan dia tampak tidak baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mendengar deru napasnya yang ditarik kuat-kuat. Membuatku menduga, dadanya beberapa kali terkena pukulan keras pengawal-pengawal Appa yang lain.

Dan lagi-lagi, entah kenapa, aku mendadak membenci ayahku sendiri.

"_Appa_, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku kesal. Mataku panas lagi. Tapi ku tahan. Aku tidak mungkin menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas kan? Bagaimana jika Appa atau Jongsoo _Oppa_, atau bahkan Chanri _Ounni_ menanyakan alasan yang jelas tentang keluarnya airmataku?

"Kau mengenalnya, Yoojin-a?" tanya Appa dengan suara tenang. Aku meliriknya yang bertanya tanpa menatapku sama sekali. Pandangannya tajam terhunus pada pria penuh lebam yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya. " kataku berbohong. Kurasakan tangan Chanri _Ounni_ meremas lenganku. Aku tahu, dia memberiku isyarat untuk berkata jujur.

"Benar kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Appa lagi.

"T—tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya," tandasku cepat. "_Appa_, memangnya apa yang sudah pria ini lakukan hingga kita harus menyiksanya? Apa dia melakukan hal yang jahat di Istana kita?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu pria ini?" tanya _Appa_ sambil mengangkat dagu pria itu. Lee Sungmin melirikku dengan tatapan sendu. Wajah lebamnya tidak membuat tatapannya berubah saat menatapku. Membuat dadaku sesak lagi.

_Appa_ lalu berjalan ke arahku. "Chanri-ya, jelaskan pada adikmu. Siapa pria ini."

Aku menatap Chanri _Ounni_ yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangannya pada lenganku. Kutatap Jongsoo Oppa secara bergantian. Mereka masih terdiam.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin." kata Chanri _Ounni_ kemudian. Dia menatap Lee Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah pandangannya jauh menerawang, mengingat sesuatu. "Dia adalah anak dari Raja Lee, kerajaan kecil yang ada di belahan utara. Kerajaan kecil—" suara Chanri _Ounni_ melambat. "—yang terbuang."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Jelas tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Chanri _Ounni_. Kini aku berganti menatap _Appa_, berharap ayahku ini punya penjelasan yang lebih baik.

Tapi nihil. Semuanya hanya terdiam.

"Apa maksud dari yang terbuang?" tanyaku heran. Mataku melirik Lee Sungmin yang tertunduk lemas. Peluh campur darah, merembes di bajunya.

"Ceritanya panjang, Yoojin-a. Inti dari semuanya adalah, Kerajaan Lee dan Kerajaan Park mempunyai masalah di masa lalu, yang berurat-akar hingga sekarang. Kami—kita dilarang berhubungan. Karena setiap hal itu terjadi, pasti terjadi perpecahan, atau peperangan." jelas Chanri _Ounni_.

Aku terbelalak. Lalu tertawa. Menertawakan kisah aneh yang dipaparkan kakakku barusan.

"Lelucon macam apa ini?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek. "Jadi pengawal-pengawal kerajaan memukuli seseorang hanya karena dia adalah anggota Kerajaan Lee di sebelah utara ini, begitu?"

Kutatap Jongsoo _Oppa_ yang sejak tadi hanya bisa memandangku dengan wajah datar. Chanri _Ounni_ sekarang terlihat tengah tertunduk.

"Bukan hanya itu, Yoojin-a." kata suara _Appa_, memecah keheningan. "Dia bilang, dia mencintaimu."

Aku menoleh, menatap Appa yang baru saja selesai bicara. Mulutku sudah kupastikan menganga lebar. Terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir. Aku berganti menatap Lee Sungmin yang kulihat bahunya berguncang karena tawa. Kepalanya mendongak. Senyumnya merekah.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, Yoojin-a." katanya pelan.

**BUKK**!

Sebuah pukulan dari lutut seorang pengawal kerajaan, mampir ke perutnya. Aku tersentak kaget. Dia tampak berlutut sebelum akhirnya jatuh tersungkur.

"LEE SUNGMIN-_SSHI_!" teriakku panik ketika kulihat tubuh itu tergeletak lemah di lantai ruang jeruji.

"Jadi kau mencintainya juga?" tanya _Appa_. Suaranya terdengar meninggi. Ada kilatan emosi terpancar dari matanya ketika bertanya tadi. Membuatku bingung harus berkata apa.

"_Aboji_, kurasa kita sudah cukup memberi pria ini pelajaran—" kata Jongsoo _Oppa_ yang baru bangkit dari duduknya. Aku tahu dia mencoba membantu agar keadaan tidak semakin runyam. Jongsoo Oppa lalu mendekati Appa yang masih menatapku penuh amarah. "—Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Istana. Hari sebentar lagi pagi, dan—"

"Tidak, Jongsoo-ya, aku mau tahu apa yang ada di kepala putriku ini," tolak _Appa_ kemudian. "Yoojin-a, aku tahu kau mendengar pertanyaanku. "

Aku masih bimbang tentang jawaban apa yang mesti kusodorkan pada Appa, ketika kudengar Lee Sungmin terbatuk. Mengabaikan semua yang ada, aku menghampirinya.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, _gwaenchana_?" tanyaku cemas. Aku meraih kepalanya lalu membiarkan mata sipitnya beradu dengan mata sipitku. Tepat pada saat itu, airmataku menetes di pipinya.

"Yoojin-a," katanya lambat-lambat. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

Aku terkekeh pelan. Pria ini lucu sekali. Bukankah baru tadi siang dia bertemu denganku?

"Lee S—" kalimatku terhenti saat aku menyadari ada dua orang pengawal memaksaku untuk menjauh dari pria ini. "—YAAKK!"

"Pengawal, urus pria ini. Dan kau, Yoojin-a, kau kembali ke kamarmu, cepat. Bulan depan adalah peringatan hari lahir Putra pertama Raja Kim. Aku mau kau bertemu dengannya. Pernikahan kalian harus segera dilaksanakan."

"_ANDWAE_! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria aneh itu. Tidak! AKU TIDAK MAU!" kataku sambil meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. "LEPASKAN AKU!"

"_Appa_," bisik Chanri _Ounni_ pada _Appa_. Aku menatap nanar ke arah mereka, meminta belas kasih.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan! Aku bisa mencari jodohku sendiri!" teriakku lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah Lee Sungmin yang masih meringkuk lemah. Seorang pengawal menghampirinya setelah Appa memberi tanda.

**BUG**!

Sebuah tendangan mendarat di perut pria itu.

"HENTIKAN!" pekikku tertahan. Kulihat Lee Sungmin mengerang. Sepertinya energinya benar-benar habis akibat perlakuan tidak berprikemanusiaan para pengawal bodoh itu.

"Masih tidak mau menuruti apa kata _Appa_mu?" tanya Appa tanpa belas kasih sama sekali. Dadaku kembali sesak. Kali ini aku tahu apa maksud tendangan barusan.

Appa berusaha mengintimidasiku.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN PANGERAN KIM! TIDAK!" aku berteriak lagi. Tanganku masih meronta minta dilepaskan. "SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK MAU!"

**BUG**!

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika pemandangan itu terpapar lagi. Lee Sungmin bahkan bergeser sedikit dari tempat dia meringkuk, akibat tendangan tadi.

"HENTIKAN! KU BILANG HENTIKAN!" teriakku cemas. Aku menduga jika dia menerima dua kali tendangan lagi, maka deru napasnya yang kudengar ini, adalah deru napasnya yang terakhir. Aku menatap Chanri _Ounni_ dan Jongsoo _Oppa_ yang masih tidak berani melihat ke arahku.

Aku menangis. Usahaku untuk melepaskan diri, usai sudah. Terpaksa terduduk lemah walaupun dua pengawal yang mencengkram tanganku masih dengan kuat memegangiku. Dan ketika sebuah tendangan hampir melayang lagi ke perut pria itu, aku memutuskan untuk berteriak,

"Baik! Baiklah! Aku akan menikah dengan Pangeran Kim. Tapi lepaskan pria ini." pintaku kemudian.

Aku sempat melirik Appa yang tersenyum puas, sementara Chanri _Ounni_ dan Jungsu _Oppa_ hanya tertunduk dalam diam. Appa lalu berbalik setelah sebelumnya memberi satu gerakan tangan ke arah pengawal yang menendang Lee Sungmin tadi, kemudian menuju pintu pemisah. Diikuti Chanri _Ounni_ dan suaminya.

Cengkraman kedua pengawal di lenganku berangsur mengendur. Aku berdiri dan memukul pengawal yang tadi memegangiku, beberapa kali.

"Keluar kalian! KELUAR!" perintahku kasar. Para pengawal yang berjumlah empat orang menatapku enggan sambil sesekali melirik pria tak berdaya yang meringkuk tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. "Apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Apa kalian berpikir bahwa pria ini akan membunuhku saat kalian keluar Iya?" tanyaku kesal. Para pengawal itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Aku memukul lagi pengawal terdekat.

"APA KALIAN SEBEGITU BODOHNYA? Mana mungkin pria yang hampir kalian buat mati itu akan membunuhku?! " teriakku emosi. "KUBILANG KELUAR!"

Kulihat gerakan kaki pengawal di dekatku. Dia mundur dan membungkuk. Lalu mengisyaratkan kepada tiga temannya yang lain untuk keluar.

Sepeninggal pengawal-pengawal bodoh itu, aku lalu menghambur menggapai kepala Lee Sungmin yang masih meringkuk diam di lantai. Deru napasnya masih terdengar, walau pelan.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi, _gwaenchana_?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, Yoojin-a. Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja...

Aku menghapus airmataku sendiri sebelum menghapus ceceran darah yang masih mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Yoojin-a," bisiknya sambil mengenyahkan beberapa helai rambut yang tergerai menutupi wajahku. "Kau terlihat cantik."

Aku tertawa.

Bodoh. Bodoh sekali kau, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_. Mataku bengkak dan pipiku basah. Aku pasti terlihat buruk sekali sekarang.

"Yoojin-a. Jangan menikah dengan siapapun," bisik Lee Sungmin lagi. "Menikahlah denganku."

Seolah ada sesuatu bergerak di perutku ketika mendengar permintaannya. Seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutku ini. Dan seolah ada angin lembut menerpa hatiku saat mendengar suaranya barusan.

Pandangan mata hitamnya menghujam mata hitamku. Aku terisak. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan lagi.

Tuhan, apakah ini pertanda bahwa...

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin-sshi..."

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sekitar empat minggu. Chanri _Ounni_ berkali-kali mengingatkanku untuk tidak melakukan komunikasi apapun dengan pria bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Dia bahkan memohon dengan sangat. Dan selama empat minggu itu, aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Tidak menjalin apapun dengan dunia luar.

"Nona Muda, Pangeran Choi datang mengunjungi Anda," kata Hyewoon pelan ketika aku tengah duduk memandangi pantulan wajahku yang mulai tirus. "Apa Anda mau menemuinya di luar, atau Pangeran Choi boleh masuk ke sini?"

Aku menoleh, menatap gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku mengijinkan seorangpun pria selain _Appa_ untuk masuk menginjakkan kaki ke kamarku?" tanyaku sinis. Kulihat Hyewoon merunduk takut. Tangannya memelintir ujung bajunya, menghindari kecemasan yang berlebihan.

"Maafkan aku, Nona." katanya masih dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu siapapun," sahutku kemudian. "Suruh saja dia pulang."

"Tapi, Nona..."

"Apa kau tuli, hah?" delikku pada gadis itu. Dia merunduk lagi. "Biar saja Park Soori yang menemuinya. Terserah. Aku tidak peduli."

"Nona Soori sedang sakit. Tidak bisa diganggu."

Sakit? Soori sakit dan aku tidak tahu?

"Adikku sakit? Dan kau tidak memberitahukanku bahwa adikku sakit?"

"Maaf, Nona... Aku... aku lupa." kata Hyewoon masih dengan rasa bersalahnya padaku. "Nona terlihat begitu murung belakangan ini. Aku takut, berita tentang Nona Soori yang sakit, bisa mempengaruhi suasana hati Nona menjadi semakin buruk."

Aku menatap cermin lagi, masih menatap wajahku yang kian tirus. Di cermin itu aku juga masih bisa melihat pantulan bayangan Hyewoon yang masih merunduk.

"Aku tidak mau menemui siapapun. Suruh saja Choi Siwon pulang. Terserah. Aku tidak peduli," kataku datar lalu mengusap wajahku pelan. "Dan tolong pergi ke kamar Park Soori. Sampaikan salam rinduku padanya. Kondisiku sekarang juga tidak ada bedanya dengan orang sakit. Bilang padanya, aku menyayanginya. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Nona." Hyewoon mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik dan keluar kamar. Meninggalkanku seorang diri lagi. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan menghampiri beranda kamar.

Langit di luar kamar tampak cerah dengan taburan bintang. Padahal aku mengharap hujan turun malam ini. Jadi aku bisa menangisi nasibku malam ini tanpa diketahui yang lain.

Tiga hari lagi adalah peringatan hari lahir Pangeran Kim. Ultimatum dari Appa sudah tidak bisa dirubah. Aku _harus_ bertemu dengan Pangeran Kim dan menumbuhkan semacam rasa suka ku padanya. Perjodohan ini membuatku sakit kepala.

Dalam diam, aku memikirkan bagaimana nasibku di masa depan.

Membayangkan bahwa aku harus bangun di pagi hari dengan wajah Pangeran Kim di sebelahku. Atau melalui setiap malam mengerikan bersamanya. Oh, demi ketampanan Choi Siwon... kenapa semua harus terjadi padaku?

Ah, ketimbang memikirkan pria aneh dari Kerajaan Kim itu, lebih baik aku memikirkan pria aneh yang mengisi beberapa hariku belakangan!

Hei, bagaimana nasib pria itu? Apa kabarnya? Apa semua lukanya sudah sembuh?

Jujur, aku merindukannya. Merindukan tatapan matanya yang mengintimidasi gerakan pompa jantungku.

Apa salahnya dengan menjadi keturunan Kerajaan Lee di sebelah utara itu? Dia kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu keluarga kami.

Chanri _Ounni_ bilang, dulu, di masa ketika buyut kami tengah remaja dan masih muda, buyut dari Kerajaan Park terlibat perselingkuhan dengan kerajaan yang terbuang itu. Membuat dendam mereka berurat-akar dan masih bergejolak hingga sekarang. Mungkin hingga nanti kami punya cicit dan anak-cucu-cicit. Entahlah. Semuanya aneh sekali.

Aku memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali pertemuan-pertemuan antara aku dan Lee Sungmin. Lalu tertawa kecil saat bayanganku terhenti pada saat dia mengajariku memanah. Dia pasti pejuang yang keren ketika ada perang terjadi. Kepandaiannya memanah tidak perlu diragukan.

Hmmmh...

Aku menghela napas pelan ketika membayangkan aroma eboni dan kayu jati yang selalu menghampiri indera penciumanku setiap kali kami berdekatan. Bebauan yang kuminati untuk kunikmati setiap saat.

Ya ampun, aku terdengar semakin aneh.

Aku menghela napas lagi. Merasakan aroma eboni dan kayu jati itu seolah benar-benar tengah menyeruak memasuki indera penciumanku. Namun kemudian, helaan napasku terhenti sebentar. Aku membuka mata. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Ini aneh dan semakin aneh. Aku baru saja membayangkan aroma itu menusuk penciumanku ketika aku merasa bahwa aku _memang_ benar-benar sedang mencium aroma itu!

Mendadak aku gelisah. Tidak mungkin pria itu berkeliaran di wilayah Istana kan? Tapi aromanya sangat kuat. Apa mungkin hanya angin yang mengantarnya melalui udara di beranda kamarku?

"Psst."

Sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Membuatku menoleh, sedikit terkejut, aku mencari asal suara psst tadi.

"Psst... "

Aku menunduk, yakin bahwa suara itu berasal dari celah pilar berandaku.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_?" tanyaku saat kuyakin bahwa wajahnyalah yang kulihat. Aku menekuk lutut dan memang mendapati pria yang kurindukan itu tengah berpegangan pada sulur tanaman merambat yang ada di bangunan Istana.

"Merindukanku, Nona Cantik?"

"Kau," bisikku pelan. Aku menoleh ke dalam kamar, memastikan tidak ada Hyewoon atau siapapun yang mengetahui pertemuan kami. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini? Bukankah penjagaan Istana cukup ketat?"

Kulihat dia berayun sebelum kemudian kakinya menapak beranda kamarku. Kini aku bisa melihatnya secara utuh. Dia tampak baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya masih tegap, dan walau ada beberapa bekas pukulan yang menyisakan semacam warna ungu pucat di pipinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perbuatan pengawalku menyisakan luka ditubuhmu?" tanyaku sambil meraba pundak dan dadanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian memelukku.

"Berhenti mencemaskanku, Nona Cantik. Biar aku saja yang mencemaskanmu." katanya sambil terus memelukku. Aku terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Merasakan sensasi aneh ketika menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas tubuhnya.

Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukan kami. Lalu menatapku yang terpaksa sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh kami yang lumayan.

"Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja, Yoojin sayang... Walau kau terlihat lebih kurus." tambahnya sebelum akhirnya dia mencium bibirku lembut. Aku memejamkan mata lagi. Berharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Kau membahayakan nyawamu untuk sampai di sini." kataku ketika dia melepas ciumannya.

"Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk bertemu denganmu," kata Lee Sungmin sambil terus menatapku antusias. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Aku punya ribuan nyawa asal kau tahu."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau lucu," kataku kemudian. "Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, aku akan menikah—dengan Pangeran Kim."

Dia melepaskan pelukan kami. Mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Beri aku alasan untuk tidak membunuhnya." katanya tanpa menatapku.

"Kau tidak akan membunuh siapapun, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_," kataku cepat. "Kau bukan pembunuh."

Dia menoleh, menatapku sebentar, lalu mencium bibirku lagi. Aku menghentikan gerakan bibirnya dengan menangkupkan kedua tanganku ke pipinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menciumku?" tanyaku sambil berbisik. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah balas menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengisi otakku dengan bayanganmu? Bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu hidupku dengan keberadaanmu yang tidak dalam jarak genggam dan pandanganku?" katanya balas bertanya. Aku membelalakkan mata.

"Yaaa, jangan malah balik bertanya."

"Nona Cantik, kenapa kita tidak pergi saja berdua? Di luar sana masih banyak tempat untuk kita. Aku muak dengan semua dendam yang tidak pernah selesai diantara keluargaku dengan keluargamu."

Aku terkekeh mendengar tawarannya. Mencium bibirnya sekilas, lalu mengelus lembut daun telinganya dengan dua jari. Dia mencium tanganku pelan.

"Jika ada hal baik yang masih bisa kita lakukan, lalu mengapa kita tidak lakukan?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Pangeran-Kim-mu-itu?"

Aku baru mau membuka suara ketika kudengar pintu kamarku menjeblak terbuka. Hyewoon datang dengan tergopoh. Dia pasti bisa melihatku yang sedang ada di beranda kamar.

"Nona, pengawal bilang ada penyusup masuk lag—" kalimatnya terhenti ketika dia melihat Lee Sungmin yang berdiri tegap di sebelahku. Sementara tangan kami bergenggaman. "—gi."

Aku tidak perlu menyuruh Hyewoon untuk tidak berteriak dan memberitahukan seisi Istana bahwa penyusup yang mereka cari ada di sini. Karena aku tahu dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

Lee Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku. Dia meraih leherku pelan dan mengecup bibirku lembut. Mengabaikan Hyewoon yang masih terkejut dengan dua tangan membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Pesta hari lahir Pangeran Kim. Kita bertemu lagi, Nona Cantik." dia menghentikan ciuman lembutnya sebelum aku kehabisan napas. Lee Sungmin lalu beranjak dan menuju tempat di mana dia naik tadi. Gemeresak dedaunan yang tertimpa tubuhnya terdengar di kejauhan.

Aku berharap kali ini dia bisa lolos tanpa ketahuan pengawal-pengawal sialan itu.

Tanpa berdosa, aku menghampiri Hyewoon yang masih terdiam. Lalu menepuk pundaknya. Memastikan bahwa yang dia lihat tadi sama sekali bukan mimpi.

"Nona Muda—" bisik Hyewoon pelan. "—kau benar-benar mencintainya...?"

Astaga, Hyewoon-ku-yang-lugu. Untuk apa aku membiarkan bibirnya mampir ke bibirku jika aku tidak mencintainya? Gadis ini benar-benar...

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Apa buktinya pria itu menyusup ke kamarku?" tanyaku tidak terima saat mendengar _Appa_ menugaskan tiga lusin pengawal untuk mengawalku hanya karena dugaan bahwa penyusup tiga hari yang lalu itu adalah orang yang sama seperti empat bulan sebelumnya.

Puih. Bahkan mereka tidak punya bukti apapun tentang identitas si penyusup. Dasar pengawal bodoh!

Hari ini adalah peringatan hari lahir Pangeran Kim. Aku sudah bersiap dengan gaun terbaikku untuk menghadiri acara tidak penting itu.

Di hadapanku, _Appa_ berdiri dengan ego-nya yang selangit. Sementara _Eomma_ hanya bisa mengelus punggung tangan _Appa_ untuk melemahkan amarah _Appa_. Hanya ada aku, _Appa_, Eomma dan beberapa pengawal di ruangan ini. Ditambah Yoon Hyewoon yang tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun pinjaman dariku.

Kondisi Park Soori tidak cukup baik untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Istana Kerajaan Kim. Park Sangra juga tidak mau turut serta jika Park Soori tidak ikut. Jadilah aku meminta Hyewoon untuk menemaniku ke acara peringatan hari lahir Pangeran Kim.

"Yoojin-a, kenapa kau selalu membantah orang tuamu?" tanya _Appa_. Nada suaranya berubah melembut. Membuatku merasa bersalah saja.

"Aku tidak membantah. Aku hanya tidak terima seisi Istana selalu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Seolah aku bukan manusia baik-baik," kataku tegas. "Jika ada penyusup berhasil lolos ke Istana ini, salahkan pengawal-pengawal bodoh itu, _Appa_... Jangan aku. Bukan aku yang bertugas menjaga Istana dari penyusup."

"Tapi kau mengenal pria itu."

"Terserah. Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Waktu berjalan terus dan Istana Kerajaan Kim tidak dekat." kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, _yeobo_.. Sebaiknya mereka berangkat sekarang. Selusin pengawal sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjaganya di perjalanan," kata _Eomma_ lembut. "Lagipula jarak antara Istana kita dan Istana Kerajaan Kim tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya tujuh jam dengan kereta kuda. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja."

Kulihat Appa menghela napas menyerah. Beliau menatapku dengan tatapan sayu. Membuatku semakin bersalah.

"Baiklah, kau dan Hyewoon, hati-hati di jalan."

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Derap kaki kuda masih terdengar. Kereta kuda yang aku tumpangi masih berguncang ketika melewati batu dan tanah keras. Aku membuka ikatan belakang pada gaunku. Lalu kemudian, melepas gaun yang tengah ku kenakan. Hyewoon yang berada di kereta kuda yang sama denganku, menganga.

"Nona Muda, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Cepat buka gaunmu." perintahku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku menyodorkan gaun yang sudah benar-benar lepas dari tubuh lalu melepas sepatu berhak tinggi yang melekat di kakiku.

"Nona, aku—" kata Hyewoon takut. Dia melempar pandangan AKU-MASIH-NORMAL ke arahku. Terkekeh pelan, aku berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Tubuhku tentu saja tidak seutuhnya telanjang. Masih ada pakaian dalam dan semacam korset membalut tubuh indahku.

"Memang apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanyaku sambil terkekeh geli. "Cepat lepas gaunmu. Kau pakai gaun ini, biar aku yang pakai gaunmu. Hah, untung saja ukuran tubuh kita sama. Yah, aku bersyukur tubuhku mengecil dalam empat bulan ini."

Hyewoon sepertinya sudah paham perkataanku, walau dia belum paham betul tentang apa maksudku menyuruhnya berganti pakaian. Dia kemudian melepas gaunnya cepat.

"Tapi, Nona—"

"Baiklah. Begini," Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke telinga Hyewoon. Berbisik pelan memberitahunya tentang rencanaku.

Kereta kuda masih berjalan. Aku menerima gaun Hyewoon dan kemudian bertukar sepatu dengannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Pangeran Kim sama sekali belum pernah bertemu denganku. Jadi sebaiknya kau saja yang menemui dia. Gunakan topeng ini," aku merogoh tas mungilku. Mengeluarkan topeng berlapis emas dari dalam sana. "Bilang saja Park Yoojin masih malu-malu untuk ditatap langsung oleh Pangeran Kim yang tampan. Ah terserah kau saja. Aku mual merangkai kata-kata."

Aku bicara sembari mengenakan lagi gaun yang sudah kami tukar. Hyewoon juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mengenakan gaun yang tadi kupakai.

"Lalu Nona? Bagaimana denganmu, Nona Muda? Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, tugasmu menemaniku. Bukan mengintrogasiku, Hyewoon-a."

"Tapi Nona... dia pasti mengenaliku. Aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti Putri Raja. Aku tidak mungkin bisa bersikap sama sepertimu."

"Hyewoon-a, bukankah kau duduk di sebelahku ketika sekolah keputrian dulu ? Bukankah kau ikut pelajaran makan yang baik? Bukankah kau... ah sudahlah. Kau pasti bisa berlaku sepertiku. Atau jika dia curiga, bilang saja kau tidak enak badan. Berimprovisasi saja sebisamu. Kau pasti akan bisa menguasai keadaan. Aku percaya padamu.. Mengerti?"

Kulihat dia tampak ragu. Aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Hyewoon-a, aku bergantung padamu. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu." pintaku memohon.

Hyewoon tertunduk mendengar kalimatku. Dia terlihat masih ragu namun tidak menolak. Aku pribadi menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan.

Menghela napas, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan senang karena Hyewoon tiba-tiba berubah jadi luar biasa cantik setelah mengenakan gaun kesayanganku.

"Hyewoon-a, kau cantik sekali hari ini. Maksudku, bukannya kemarin-kemarin kau tidak cantik. Hanya saja, hari ini, kau tidak telihat seperti Yoon Hyewoon. Kau terlihat... seperti Putri Hyewoon," kataku. Dia mendongak begitu mendengar kata-kataku barusan. "Aigoo~ lihatlah mukamu memerah, Hyewoon-a... "

Kami tergelak di dalam kereta kuda. Sementara kereta kuda masih terus melaju. Menuju Kerajaan Kim.

Degupan di jantungku berubah lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih bertalu-talu daripada beberapa menit yang sebelumnya. Sensasi yang kusukai setiap kali aku meneriakkan namanya di dalam hati.

Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, tunggu aku...

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_

siapa aja, tolong jejelin saya kalium sianibol

T_T

LEE SUNGMIN BERHENTI MEMPESONAKU DENGAN SEYUM-GIGI-RATA-SEMPURNAMUUUUUU

#PLAAAAKKKK

Makasi ya yang udah baca dan review ^^


	6. Bagian Keenam

Title :

[Fairytales Fanfiction] ** Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin **{Bagian Keenam}

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

_._

_._

_._

_If loving you is a sin_

_then i must be in hell_

_it's all because,_

_i love you too much than i thought_

oOo...oOo _ Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Author_Point of View)**

**KIM PALACE_**

Derak kereta kuda sudah tidak terdengar. Park Yoojin dan Yoon Hyewoon yang masih ada di dalam kereta kuda, terdiam. Masing-masing menajamkan pendengaran. Hyewoon memberanikan diri menyibak sedikit tirai jendela kereta ketika ia mendengar beberapa derap langkah.

Sebuah istana yang megah, tinggi menjulang terhampar di depan matanya. Sinar cahaya lampu dan beberapa obor menghiasi istana tersebut. Hyewoon menganga. Sedangkan Park Yoojin tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan gadis itu, menyibak tirai lebih lebar. Dan dengan segera mendapatkan pemandangan yang sama.

Istana Kim memang tampak megah. Terlebih dalam acara se-spesial ini. Seluruh petugas istana pasti sudah mempersiapkan yang terbaik. Hari ini adalah peringatan hari lahir yang ke dua puluh delapan dari seorang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Kim, yakni Yang Terhormat Pangeran Kim Jongwoon.

Kim Jongwoon adalah putra pertama. Mempunyai adik lelaki bernama Kim Jongjin dan adik perempuan bernama Kim Dongneul.

Keberadaan Kerajaan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan. Kerajaan Kim berdiri di atas tanah yang memiliki banyak pasokan minyak mentah. Itulah mengapa kerajaan mereka disegani. Dan mungkin, itu juga merupakan satu dari sekian alasan yang dimiliki Raja Hyoshin untuk menikahkan putrinya dengan putra mahkota Kerajaan Kim.

Hyewoon menoleh, lalu meremas lututnya sendiri. Dia masih tampak tidak setuju dengan ide liar dari majikannya ini.

Berpura-pura menjadi Putri Yoojin?

O, ayolah... Dia rela dihukum apa saja oleh majikannya ini agar dia tidak usah menjalankan misi aneh yang entah sejak kapan muncul di kepala tuan putrinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Park Yoojin saat melihat gelagat aneh dari gadis di hadapannya. Hyewoon merunduk. Dia meremas gaun yang tengah dipakainya. Terbata, dia bersuara.

"Nona Muda, apakah..."

"Tidak. Semua akan baik-baik saja," potong Yoojin cepat. "Kau berpura-pura menjadi aku. Dan ingat, kau sekarang Putri Raja, Hyewoon-a. **PUT-RI RA-JA**. Ingat?"

Hyewoon mengangguk lemah. Dia merasa bodoh. Seharusnya dia menggeleng. Bukan mengangguk...

"Bagus. Sekarang, pakai topeng ini," kata Yoojin sambil juga mengenakan sebuah topeng yang lain. "Cepatlah. Kau tidak mau kita ketahuan oleh pengawal-pengawal bodoh itu kan?"

Yoojin tidak harus menunggu persetujuan dari Hyewoon untuk memasang topengnya. Dia perlahan membuka pintu kereta kuda. Lalu, dengan percaya diri, keluar kereta dan menjejakkan kaki di tanah. Para pengawal yang ditugaskan oleh ayahnya ada di luar, beserta beberapa orang utusan Kerajaan Kim. Tidak ada kepala yang merunduk atau badan yang membungkuk ketika ia keluar.

Park Yoojin baru saja ingin marah-marah ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia kini berperan sebagai pengasuh ciliknya, Yoon Hyewoon.

Dia menoleh ke belakang ketika seluruh pengawal dan utusan itu membungkukkan badannya. Mendapati Hyewoon yang dengan anggunnya ke luar dari kereta kuda. Jika diperhatikan dengan teramat sangat teliti, pasti bisa terlihat bahwa gadis itu sangat gugup, menjalani perannya sebagai putri raja. Tapi Hyewoon cukup pintar untuk mengelabui seluruh pengawal.

Yoon Hyewoon bergaya sangat anggun.

Park Yoojin tersenyum. Dia sendiri terkesima dengan kelakuan gadis itu. Berusaha tidak peduli, Yoojin berbalik dan mulai melangkah memasuki istana, diikuti Yoon Hyewoon di belakangnya dan selusin pengawal di sekeliling mereka.

oOo...oOo _ Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**_

Aku memasuki istana dengan hati berdebar. Konyol sekali rasanya jika nanti penjaga Istana Kerajaan Kim meminta kami untuk membuka topeng. Benar saja dugaanku. Seorang penjaga menghentikan langkah kami. Aku menoleh ke arah Hyewoon yang juga ikut menghentikan langkah ketika aku berhenti.

"Maaf, Nona-Nona," kata si Penjaga. "Kami mohon untuk Anda berdua melepas topeng sebentar."

"Ada urusan apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hyewoon dengan suara meninggi. Aku sedikit terhenyak dengan gaya bicaranya. Suara Hyewoon terdengar sangat... aku?.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan, bahwa kalian adalah benar dari Kerajaan Park."

Aku mendelik kesal mendengar perkataan penjaga tadi. Bagaimana ini? kami pasti ketahuan...

"Pengawal," Hyewoon menunjuk seorang pengawal dari Kerajaan Park. "Kau bisa jelaskan pada mereka, apakah kereta kita disabotase oleh seseorang di tengah jalan atau tidak."

Pengawal bernama Jang Wongjun itu mengangguk. Dia hendak menghampiri si penjaga Kerajaan Kim. Tapi dengan sopan, penjaga Kerajaan Kim menolak.

"Maaf, Tuan Putri, kami hanya menjalani peraturan."

"Baik. Aku akan melepas topengku," kata Hyewoon. Membuatku terpaksa membelalakkan mata. "Dan bisa kupastikan kalian akan mengijinkanku masuk. Tapi begitu aku bertemu dengan Pangeran Kim, aku akan memintanya untuk memenggal kepala kalian. Wajahku sedang terkena sedikit infeksi dan aku merasa tersinggung dengan peraturan bodoh ini."

Si penjaga kelihatan terkejut. Aku tertawa dalam hati.

Hei, darimana Hyewoon belajar kata-kata penuh kenistaan seperti itu? Dia tidak mungkin belajar dari aku bukan? Aku kan terkenal baik hati...

Kulihat penjaga tadi membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali dan meminta maaf. "Maafkan kami, Nona... Kami hanya menjalankan perat—ah baiklah, Tuan Putri dan yang lain boleh masuk. Sekali lagi, maafkan kelakuan kami, Nona... "

Kulihat penjaga itu membungkuk beberapa kali. Yoon Hyewoon mendongakkan wajahnya dan berbalik, lalu memasuki Istana. Aku mengikutinya dan kami berjalan bersisian.

Kami tiba di sebuah ruangan super duper besar dengan ramai orang dan makanan yang tertata rapi di setiap meja. Berpuluh-puluh gelas tinggi tersusun rapi sementara sebuah botol anggur yang terkait dengan semacam drum, mengalirkan cairan anggur yang kutebak pasti rasanya luar biasa nikmat, ke seluruh gelas yang tersusun tadi.

Utusan Kerajaan Kim menyuruh kami menunggu di sini. Dia berkata bahwa akan mencari keberadaan Pangeran Kim Jongwoon di pesta ini. Pastilah mereka sudah tahu perihal rencana Appa dan Kerajaan Kim.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Ada baiknya aku segera mencari _dia_. Sepertinya meninggalkan Hyewoon di sini juga tidak apa-apa. Kulihat Hyewoon bahkan lebih ketus dari yang kubayangkan. Aku melirik keadaan sekitar.

Enam pengawal kami nampak tengah mengambil makanan yang tersedia. Dua lagi mengambil air minum untuk yang lain. Dan sisanya, matanya terpancang lurus ke arah Yoon Hyewoon. Aku terkikik geli.

Harusnya aku yang diperlakukan begitu. Dan aku baru menyadari, betapa menyedihkannya posisi seperti itu!

Aku mendekati telinga Hyewoon yang kelihatannya sangat stress menjalankan perannya _sebagai aku_. "Hyewoon-a, aku sebaiknya menyingkir. Kau ajak bicara apa sajalah Pangeran Kim Jongwoon yang tampan itu, _aratji_?" kataku berbisik.

Hyewoon menoleh. Dia hendak mengeluarkan suara sebelum akhirnya mengatupkan lagi bibirnya ketika aku membungkuk sopan. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, aku menyingkir.

Menjauh dari keramaian.

Aku berlagak biasa saja ketika menghampiri puluhan gelas berisi sirup berwarna hijau. Mengambilnya satu dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja aku mencintainya." kata sebuah suara. Aku menoleh ke belakang, tempat suara itu berasal. Mendapati seorang Choi Siwon tengah mencium punggung tangan seorang wanita. Si wanita menoleh ke arah Choi Siwon yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan tersenyum sekilas.

Shin Ahn Yoo? Putri Kerajaan Shin?

Astaga, Choi Siwon, untuk apa kau jauh-jauh berkelana sampai ke Kerajaan Shin, eh? Apa aku kurang?

Aish, apa yang aku pikirkan sebenarnya.

Di depan Pasangan-romantis tadi ada Choi Hyesun yang nampaknya tidak mau kalah. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk diraih seorang pria tampan, yang tentu saja aku tahu namanya. Jung Yonghwa. Mantan kekasihku.

"Dan kami pun saling mencintai, Shin Ahn Yoo-_sshi_," kata Choi Hyesun dengan lagak congkaknya. Dalam hati aku terkekeh.

Lihat saja, benarkan... dia menyukai apa-apa yang sudah menjadi bekas-ku! Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa... Rasanya mereka berdua cocok.

Choi Hyesun yang congkak, bersanding dengan Jung Yonghwa yang sombong.

Setidaknya, dunia belum akan kiamat dalam waktu dekat.

"Begitukah? Kapan kalian berencana akan menikah?" tanya Shin Ahn Yoo santai. Aku memperhatikan mereka sambil makan jeruk.

"Menikah?" tanya Jung Yonghwa. "Segera, tentu saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Kulihat Choi Siwon tertawa lalu mengecup singkat pipi gadis di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya kami akan bersenang-senang dulu. Bukan begitu, _Honey_?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan gadis Kerajaan Shin itu.

Rasanya aku sudah menghabiskan lima buah jeruk sambil memperhatikan drama aneh gratisan yang terhampar di depan mataku. Jelas-jelas aku bisa melihat bibir Choi Hyesun yang berkedut setiap kali Choi Siwon menunjukkan sentuhan-sentuhan intimnya pada gadis di sebelahnya. Dari mencium pipi, merapikan rambut ataupun membelai lembut punggung tangan gadis itu. Membuatku lupa tentang apa tujuan ku kemari.

**Pria itu.**

Aku menoleh. Dan mulai melakukan penyusuran. Aku melirik tempat tadi aku meninggalkan Hyewoon. Dia sudah tidak ada, tapi pengawal kami masih ada. Dari arah pandang pengawal-pengawal itu, aku bisa tahu, bahwa Hyewoon kini tengah diajak ke tengah ruangan oleh seorang pria.

Hei, apakah itu Pangeran Kim? Pangeran Kim Jongwoon? Pria itu kelihatannya tampan?!

Penasaran, aku menggeser kakiku, agar bisa melihat dengan jelas pria yang kuduga adalah Pangeran Kim Jongwoon. Dia lumayan tegap. Tubuhnya tidak juga pendek sih sebenarnya. Hanya saja karena Hyewoon menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi, jadi tinggi mereka menjadi sama.

Aku masih memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sepertinya siap dengan posisi berdansa. Tiba-tiba lagu yang mengalun dari beberapa pemain musik, berubah. Lagu berubah menjadi lagu bernada pelan dan membuat mengantuk, kalau menurutku.

Dan ketika aku berpaling dari mereka, aku menangkap sesosok bayangan...

Sesosok bayangan yang kurindukan.

**Pria itu.**

Dia berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gelas kurus berisi cairan merah. Dia mengerling padaku sekali. Aku tergagap. Bukankah aku menggunakan topeng? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa aku adalah aku?

Kulihat pria itu bergerak. Pelan. Aku menduga bahwa dia memintaku untuk mengikutinya. Sebelum kakiku melangkah, aku memastikan bahwa tidak seorangpun yang memperhatikan langkahku. Tidak penjaga istana. Tidak para tamu. Tidak pengawal-pengawalku yang bodoh itu.

Tanganku bergegas menyambar sebuah gelas berisi anggur putih. Lalu meneguknya pelan. Aku berjalan senormal mungkin meskipun gemuruh hebat tengah terjadi di dalam dadaku.

Aku merindukannya, tentu saja.

Mataku masih awas menatapnya yang kini tengah menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Beberapa orang berdiri di sekitar tangga. Aku masih bisa mengenali Choi Hyunhee yang sepertinya tengah berbicara dengan orang berwajah rupawan dari Kerajaan Inggris dan Pakistan. Aku melewatinya tanpa dia sadari.

Kakiku bersemangat saat menaiki tangga Istana. Melewati sepasang pria dan wanita yang kuyakini adalah bangsawan bernama Lee Donghae tengah berciuman di anak tangga dengan seorang wanita Putri Mahkota dari Kerajaan Ahn.

Aku melesat tanpa memperdulikan mereka. Kulihat pria itu berkelok dan lenyap di sebuah pintu.

Berdebar, ku sentuh kenop pintu yang baru saja menutup. Aku menolehkan kepala, memeriksa keadaan. Lagi-lagi memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatku memasuki ruangan di balik pintu ini.

KLEK.

Pintu berhasil ku buka tanpa usaha yang sulit. Sepertinya ini sebuah kamar tidur.

Sepi.

Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam. Kemudian memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki juga. Tidak ada siapapun saat aku menutup pintu.

Sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukiran kayu yang amat sangat indah, terhampar di tengah. Di atasnya ada hamparan mawar merah. Ruangan ini cukup terang bagiku. Aku juga yakin, pria bernama Lee Sungmin tadi masuk ke ruangan ini. Hatiku berdebar hebat.

Kemana pria itu? Bukankah tadi dia masuk ke ruangan ini? Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa aku merindukannya?

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_... " panggilku pelan. Aku melepas topengku secara perlahan. Meletakkannya di atas meja kosong dengan hati-hati. "Lee Sungmin-_sshi_... ini aku—"

Sosoknya tiba-tiba muncul di balik tirai jendela. Aku terpaksa membekap mulutku sendiri agar tidak berteriak.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_—"

Dia menghampiriku. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

"Merindukanku, Nona Cantik?" tanyanya setelah ciuman kami terlepas. Aku tersenyum. Kuraih pipinya dan kembali mendekatkan wajah kami. Menciumnya berulang kali.

"Kau jahat," kataku setelah puas menciumi bibirnya. "Kau selalu membuatku panik."

Dia meraihku dalam dekapan. Kami berpelukan dan aku seperti ingin menangis.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali... berhenti mencemaskanku. Biar aku yang mencemaskanmu."

"Kau bisa berkata begitu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya." kataku masih dalam dekapannya. Aku memejamkan mataku yang mulai meneteskan cairan bening yang mulai terasa asin ketika menyentuh lidahku. Kuhirup kuat-kuat udara yang ada. Menghantarkan aroma eboni dan kayu jati yang kusukai.

Dia membelai rambutku lembut. "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Aku melepaskan dekapannya. Memandang wajahnya dengan intens. Sepintas aku melihat ada pengharapan besar dari matanya. Pengharapan bahwa Appa akan merestui kami.

"_Appa_ masih dengan ketetapannya. Menyuruhku menikah," kataku memalingkan wajah. Aku menatap hamparan bunga mawar merah di atas tempat tidur indah itu sementara Lee Sungmin menghapus air mataku yang menetes di pipi. "Dengan Pangeran Kim, tentu saja. Bukan denganmu, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_..."

Air mataku jatuh lagi. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Menciumi pipiku yang basah. Menghapus air mataku dengan bibirnya. Lalu bibirnya menghampiri bibirku lagi. Menghantarkan rasa asin dari air mataku tadi.

Aku semakin menangis dibuatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoojin-a..." bisiknya tepat ditelingaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_," balasku. Dadaku berdebar keras. Harus ada sesuatu yang terjadi agar _Appa_ bisa dan mau merestui kami.

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa membuat _Appa_ menolak kehadiran seorang Lee Sungmin dari Kerajaan yang Terbuang.

"Hamili aku kalau begitu." cetusku tiba-tiba. Dia tampak terkejut sebelum akhirnya terkekeh mendengar permintaanku.

"Menghamilimu? Kau tahu aku sangat menginginkannya, Yoojin-a," kata pria itu dengan wajah sumringah. Dia membelai perutku pelan. "Tapi aku tidak akan menodaimu tanpa adanya ikatan yang baik di antara kita."

Aku melepaskan genggaman jemarinya dari jemariku. Lalu melangkah mundur. "Kau pengecut, begitu? Maksudmu kau tidak berani?" tantangku dengan air mata masih menetes.

Aku sudah merelakan diriku untuknya, dan dia menolaknya?

"Yoojin-a," Dia menghampiriku dan kembali memelukku dalam dekapan eratnya. Menciumi bagian atas kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau tidak mau menghamiliku?" tanyaku dalam isak tangis. Tangisanku teredam tubuhnya yang memelukku erat. "Mungkin, jika aku hamil denganmu, _Appa_ akan berbaik hati untuk menikahkan kita. Dan aku bisa terhindar dari ide busuk menikah dengan Pangeran Kim!"

"Yoojin-a," dia membuatku mendongak. Menatap matanya. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan merusakmu sedikitpun. Kau harus ingat itu." Dia menciumku lagi. "Aku berjanji padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun, kecuali aku."

Aku menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih pilu.

Menikah? Dengannya? Bagaimana bisa? Dia bahkan bisa jauh lebih babak-belur, atau mungkin _**mati**_, jika berani menginjakkan kaki ke Istana Kerajaan Park.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_," kataku sesegukan. "Tolong, jangan permainkan aku... Kumohon... "

Aku tidak bisa merasakan lututku lagi. Semua sendiku terasa lemas seketika. Aku bersimpuh. Terduduk lemas di lantai ruangan yang terang ini.

"Yoojin-a, tengah malam nanti kita menikah. Aku akan membawamu jauh dari kukungan pengawalmu," bisiknya sambil berjongkok. Aku menatapnya dengan air mata masih menggenang di kantung mataku. "Kita pergi berdua. Kita hidup bahagia berdua. Selamanya."

oOo...oOo _ Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_**(Author_Point of View)**_

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi Park Yoojin untuk mencerna ucapan pria tadi.

Pergi berdua? Hidup bahagia? _Selamanya_?

Yoojin terkekeh. Dia seolah mentertawakan ide liar pria di dekatnya ini. "Bagaimana caranya? Hm?" tanyanya tak yakin. "Pengawalku banyak. Penjaga istana ini juga tidak sedikit. Kau mau mebawaku pergi menikah atau ke surga, hm?" katanya masih dengan tertawa. Bekas aliran airmata di pipinya membuat kulit wajahnya sedikit kaku.

_Mataku pasti bengkak. Dan dia bilang kami akan menikah malam ini?_

"Berdua akan lebih mudah, Yoojin-a." kata Lee Sungmin kemudian. Dia menoleh ke arah tirai yang bergoyang tertiup angin malam. Park Yoojin mengikuti arah pandangnya. Seketika ia mengerti.

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Ada sebuah jendela yang bisa dibuka dengan baik sepertinya. Yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menuruni jendela itu, lalu pergi membebaskan diri dari hal remeh temeh yang mengganggu mereka.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kuda untuk membawa kau dan aku pergi dari sini," kata Lee Sungmin lagi. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Atau aku perlu menggendongmu?"

Serasa ada lusinan air sejuk menyirami tubuhnya yang haus, Park Yoojin berusaha menggerakkan kakinya yang tadi terasa lemas. Dia bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan Lee Sungmin sebagai penopangnya.

Tertatih, mereka berjalan menuju balkon kamar.

Hembusan angin malam menyambut mereka ketika tiba di balkon. Yoojin bisa melihat setitik cahaya yang berasal dari pos penjaga Istana Kerajaan Kim. Jika penjaga yang ada di sana memperhatikan balkon ini dengan seksama, maka bisa dipastikan, nasib mereka hanya sampai di sini.

Park Yoojin melongok ke bawah. Semak-semak menanti mereka rupanya. Lee Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya dan kembali menuju tirai di dekat jendela. Dia melepas tirai itu dengan sekali sentakan. Menyatukannya dan membelitnya ke pinggiran balkon.

"_Lady first_. " katanya ketika dia sudah meyakinkan diri bahwa ikatan tirai itu sudah kencang. Park Yoojin menatapnya ragu. Melempar pandangan _kau-yakin-melakukan-hal-ini?_

Lee Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Hanya jika kau yakin, Nona Cantik... "

Park Yoojin masih kelihatan ragu. Dia berkali-kali melongok ke bawah, lalu menatap wajah pria itu, melongok lagi dan menatapnya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku turun duluan."

Lee Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Dia melompati pinggiran balkonl. Tangannya memegang kain tirai dengan santainya. Yoojin memakluminya. Karena bukan sekali ini kan pria itu melompati balkon.

Tidak sampai lima menit, pria itu sudah mendarat di bawah. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya agar Yoojin segera melakukan hal yang sama.

Park Yoojin menggigit bibirnya. Dia masih saja terlihat ragu seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Kali ini kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

_Kesempatan ini hanya sekali, Yoojin-a,_ bisik batinnya berdengung di dalam kepala. _Jika tidak sekarang, maka itu artinya kau harus menikah dengan Pangeran Kim! Cepat turun!_

Park Yoojin memejamkan matanya lagi. Dia menghela napas panjang. Berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Sementara Lee Sungmin masih ada di bawah. Di antara semak-semak. Menantinya dengan dua tangan terulur.

Park Yoojin membuka matanya dan menatap Lee Sungmin. Dia mengangguk sekilas. Dan menyuruh pria itu berbalik membelakangi suluran tirai tadi.

Lee Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya seolah bertanya; _Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa aku harus berbalik?_

Park Yoojin menghentak-hentakkan gaunnya. Dia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara; _Aku pakai gaun. Nanti kau melihat yang tidak-tidak. Cepat balikkan badanmu!_

Kening Lee Sungmin mengernyit. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas, bahwa gadis di atas sana, beberapa puluh menit yang lalau memohon-mohon untuk dihamili. Lalu sekarang? Perkara gaun tersingk—ah sudahlah. Sebaiknya dia menuruti permintaan gadisnya.

Lee Sungmin berbalik dan segera setelah ia berbalik, Park Yoojin melangkahi pinggiran balkon. Dia merunduk dengan tangan menggenggam erat kain tirai yang masih terbelit sempurna di pinggiran balkon.

Sialnya, tirai itu tidak cukup panjang untuk kakinya menyentuh tanah bersemak di bawah. Dia menggantung dengan kaki meronta.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, jangan diam saja... " keluhnya karena tergantung dengan posisi bodoh. Lee Sungmin berbalik dan terkikik geli.

"Lepas saja. Biar aku menangkapmu." bisik Lee Sungmin. Tangannya terulur lagi. Park Yoojin menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Tapi tak urung dia mulai merenggangkan pegangannya pada kain tirai itu.

"Aku lepas."

dan HUP! Tangkapan Lee Sungmin tepat dan akurat. Hanya saja mungkin karena terlalu tiba-tiba, maka mereka terpaksa jatuh bersama. Menimbulkan suara gedebam pelan dan gemeresak semak-semak yang bergesekan dengan tubuh mereka.

"Semak-semak bodoh." gerutu Park Yoojin saat beberapa dari semak itu menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Dia berusaha bangkit berdiri. Disusul suara _sret_ pelan. "Oh, tidak... Gaunku... " katanya sambil melihat sobekan kecil pada gaunnya.

"Sssh..." Lee Sungmin menyuruhnya diam. Suasana mendadaak hening. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ayo cepat, sebaiknya kita bergerak, sebelum pesta usai dan pengawal-pengawalmu menyadari ada yang tidak beres di sini."

Lee Sungmin menggamit lengan Park Yoojin dan melangkah perlahan. Ada sebuah pos penjaga di depan sana. Mereka terus melangkah. Park Yoojin beberapa kali terpaksa harus kerepotan dengan gaun dan sepatunya. Membuat langkah mereka cukup terhambat.

"Sssh... jangan bergerak." perintah Lee Sungmin sambil menempel di sebuah dinding. Di balik dinding itu adalah pos penjaga. Dan tidak jauh dari pos penjaga, adalah tempat di mana dia telah menambatkan kuda-nya.

Mereka berdua melangkah. Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika dua orang penjaga mendapati mereka.

BAKK!

Lee Sungmin mendaratkan pukulan kerasnya pada seorang penjaga.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa mengendap-endap?" tanya seorang penjaga yang masih berdiri tegap. Penjaga itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan waspada. Lee Sungmin menghampirinya lalu dengan sekali tendangan pada dadanya, penjaga itu tersungkur. Park Yoojin terbelalak.

"Kau... " katanya ketakutan. "Kau membunuhnya, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_?!"

Lee Sungmin kembali menggamit lengan Park Yoojin. Terpaksa menariknya untuk memasuki area hutan. Tempat dia menambatkan kuda-nya tadi sore. "Aku tidak membunuhnya, Nona Cantik. Dia hanya kubuat pingsan. Dia tidak membahayakan nyawa kita. Jadi untuk apa aku membunuhnya."

Park Yoojin berlari dengan hati bersyukur atas jawaban pria yang tengah menggamit lengannya. Hutan yang mereka lalui cukup gelap. Namun cahaya bulan yang menelusup di antara pepohonan, cukup membantu perjalanan mereka.

Park Yoojin bisa mendengar suara ringkikan kuda. Lalu setelah beberapa jauh melangkah, dia bisa melihat seekor kuda putih tengah dengan tenangnya tertambat di sebuah pohon. Sekantong panah dan sebuah busur, teronggok di sisi kanan kuda itu.

Lee Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya. Dia menghampiri kudanya yang sepertinya senang mengetahui majikannya telah datang.

"Lama menunggu, Han?" Lee Sungmin mengelus lembut kepala kuda itu. Yang langsung bergerak-gerak pertanda senang.

"Han?" tanya Yoojin heran. Lee Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ye. Namanya Han. Dan dia kuda hebat!"

Lee Sungmin mengambil sekantong anak panah dan sebuah busur tadi dari kantong yang ada di sisi kanan kuda bernama Han itu. Dia kemudian menyampirkan rentetan anak panah tadi ke belakang punggungnya. Lalu membuka tambatan di leher Han dengan sebuah pohon.

Dan tangannya terulur ke arah Park Yoojin yang kondisi pakaiannya sobek-sobek setelah berperang dengan semak-semak.

"_Shall we?_" ajaknya sopan. Park Yoojin tergugup. Dia tidak melihat kuda lain selain Han. Dan jika yang dimaksud _pergi berdua_ oleh pria ini adalah _benar-benar pergi berdua_ itu artinya, Han akan membawa beban berat malam ini.

Park Yoojin mengulurkan tangannya. Membiarkan jemari Lee Sungmin menuntunnya untuk menaiki Han. Pertama-tama dia meletakkan kaki kirinya di pedal yang tegantung di sisi kiri kuda itu. Kedua dia melebarkan kaki kanannya dan kemudian menempatkan bokongnya di atas pelana kuda.

Han tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika kemudian Lee Sungmin dengan sigapnya menempatkan bokongnya juga di atas pelana yang sama. Lee Sungmin meraih tali penyentak. Membuatnya terpaksa merapatkan tubuhnya dengan gadis di depannya.

"_Ready to go, My Lady?_" tanya Sungmin Sopan. Dia mengecup pipi Park Yoojin dari belakang. Beruntung cahaya bulan hanya remang-remang. Jadi pria dibelakangnya itu tidak tahu jika pipinya sudah berubah sewarna dengan tomat merah sejak tadi.

Lee Sungmin menyentakkan tali kekang Han perlahan. Kuda itu meringkik pelan dan berjalan mundur. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang tali kekang, tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang gadis ini, yang memutuskan untuk menggenggam jemari pria itu dengan seksama.

Park Yoojin bukannya tidak bisa berkuda. O, dia mahir dalam hal ini. Dia terbiasa berkuda ketika di istana. Yang tidak terbiasa olehnya adalah,

Berkuda dengan seseorang yang mendekap dan menjaganya dari belakang.

oOo...oOo _ Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Jutaan bayangan di benak Park Yoojin mengiringi derap langkah empat kaki Han. Jutaan harapan di benak Park Yoojin juga mengiringi tiap ringkikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Han. Park Yoojin meringis. Hatinya senang. Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan Lee Sungmin dan tidak ada yang bisa merubah hal itu.

Perlahan, mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan. Lee Sungmin masih duduk di belakangnya. Matanya awas mengawasi sekitar. Telinganya dipertajam untuk mencegah suara-suara yang tidak diinginkan.

Membawa kabur seorang putri raja adalah hal tergila dalam benaknya. Dia sudah memikirkan hal ini jutaan kali. Dan kepalanya menolak untuk berspekulasi.

Persetan dengan permusuhan kedua Kerajaan. Bukan salahnya jika skandal di masa lalu terjadi. Lalu sekarang dia jatuh hati dengan putri Kerajaan Park. Mereka yang berdosa, bukan dia yang harus menerima siksanya kan.

Lee Sungmin menatap helaian rambut gadis di depannya yang juga ikut bergoyang seiring dengan derap langkah kuda yang mereka tunggangi. Wangi _pie labu_ dan _lavender _yang bergabung memenuhi indera penciumannya. Dia menyempatkan diri membenamkan bibirnya di tengkuk gadis itu. Ada sentakan kecil ketika hal itu terjadi. Lee Sungmin tersenyum pelan. Dia tahu, gadisnya pasti terkejut dengan kelakuannya.

"_I love you._" bisik Lee Sungmin ketika cahaya bulan semakin jelas menerangi langkah mereka. Hutan sudah terlewati sepertinya. Lee Sungmin menyentakkan tali kekangnya. Menyuruh Han agar berbelok ke arah kiri. Tapi kudanya tiba-tiba berhenti dan tidak mau bergerak.

Aneh sekali. Dia juga merasakan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke tubuh gadis di depannya ini. Lee Sungmin menyentak lagi. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang tengah asik menghirup aroma lemon dan lavender tadi.

Terlihat setidaknya enam kuda hitam beserta pengawal kerajaan tengah menanti mereka. Dengan pedang terhunus di tangan. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan, mereka berdua tahu, bahwa itu adalah Pengawal Kerajaan Park.

"Sial." gumam Lee Sungmin pelan. Dirasakannya jemari Park Yoojin meremas punggung tangannya. Suara derap langkah kaki kuda lain terdengar. Lalu dari kegelapan hutan, muncullah seseorang.

"Jeongsoo _Oppa_... " desis Park Yoojin ketakutan.

"Park Yoojin. Cepat turun." perintah Park Jeongsoo tanpa nada lembut sedikitpun. Di wajahnya terlapis amarah yang sempurna. Matanya garang menatap Lee Sungmin yang terlihat menyunggingkan segaris senyum di bibirnya.

"Park Jeongsoo-_sshi_, kita bertemu lagi, eh?"

oOo...oOo _ Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_

aaaaaaaaaaahahahhahahahah ngga jadi cereeee ƪ(ƪ'⌣') ('⌣'ʃ)ʃ ngga jadi cereeeee ƪ(ƪ'⌣') ('⌣'ʃ)ʃ . huweeee.. i've unfollowed him on twitter... twwwiiiiice... ck!

(˘̩̩̩_˘̩̩̩ƪ)

Should i follow him for the third times?

(˘̩~˘̩)

Dan ah yaakk...thanks to (?) apocrief ( apoderaar) yang secara tidak langsung ngasi pembelajaran tentang penekanan Kata. Bahwa sebaiknya di-bold atau italic Biar keliatan bedanya. Keliatan penekanan katanya. Hohooo..

Dramione shipper menggeloraaahhhhhh

✽ ƪ(•˘,˘)┐┌(˘,˘•)ʃ ƪ(•˘,˘)┐┌(˘,˘•)ʃ

Thanks for reading and the review ^^ it means a lot (:


	7. Bagian Ketujuh

Title :

[Fairytales Fanfiction] **Lee Sungmin**** & Park Yoojin**{Bagian Ketujuh}

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_**Jika cinta adalah kebodohan**_

_**Maka tidak akan ada profesor di dunia ini**_

.

.

.

**(Author_Point of View)**

**THE FOREST**

Lee Sungmin menatap helaian rambut gadis di depannya yang juga ikut bergoyang seiring dengan derap langkah kuda yang mereka tunggangi. Wangi _pie labu_ dan _lavender_ yang bergabung memenuhi indera penciumannya. Dia menyempatkan diri membenamkan bibirnya di tengkuk gadis itu. Ada sentakan kecil ketika hal itu terjadi. Lee Sungmin tersenyum pelan. Dia tahu, gadisnya pasti terkejut dengan kelakuannya.

"_I love you_." bisik Lee Sungmin ketika cahaya bulan semakin jelas menerangi langkah mereka. Hutan sudah terlewati sepertinya. Lee Sungmin menyentakkan tali kekangnya. Menyuruh Han agar berbelok ke arah kiri. Tapi kudanya tiba-tiba berhenti dan tidak mau bergerak.

Aneh sekali. Dia juga merasakan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke tubuh gadis di depannya ini. Lee Sungmin menyentak lagi. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang tengah asik menghirup aroma _pie labu_ dan _lavender_ tadi.

Terlihat setidaknya enam kuda hitam beserta pengawal kerajaan tengah menanti mereka. Dengan pedang terhunus di tangan. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan, mereka berdua tahu, bahwa itu adalah Pengawal Kerajaan Park.

"Sial." gumam Lee Sungmin pelan. Dirasakannya jemari Park Yoojin meremas punggung tangannya. Suara derap langkah kaki kuda lain terdengar. Lalu dari kegelapan hutan, muncullah seseorang.

"Jungsoo _Oppa_..." desis Park Yoojin ketakutan.

"Park Yoojin. Cepat turun." perintah Park Jungsoo tanpa nada lembut sedikitpun. Di wajahnya terlapis amarah yang sempurna. Matanya garang menatap Lee Sungmin yang terlihat menyunggingkan segaris senyum di bibirnya.

"Park Jungsoo-sshi, kita bertemu lagi, eh?"

Park Jungsoo tersenyum malas. Dia beralih menatap Park Yoojin yang masih menggenggam erat lengan kekasihnya. "Aku tidak harus menyuruhmu dua kali, Yoojin-a." Katanya datar. Mengabaikan sapaan Lee Sungmin.

Park Yoojin gemetar. Dia tahu siapa orang yang tengah mereka hadapi ini. Jungsoo Oppa-nya bukanlah orang yang berhati lemah. Pria itu akan dengan tegas membuat orang lain melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan. Dia bahkan lebih tegas daripada Appa-nya, Raja Park Hyoshin.

Park Yoojin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Lee Sungmin. Dia menangis pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk bergerak. Berusaha turun dari atas kuda. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat lengan kiri Lee Sungmin melingkar di perutnya. Kepala pria itu kini sudah menempel di bahu kanannya. Park Yoojin menoleh ke arah kanan, berusaha mencari tahu apa maksud dan tujuan Lee Sungmin mencegahnya turun dari kuda.

Saat itulah, bibir Lee Sungmin meraih bibirnya dengan lembut. Mengecupnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih. Park Yoojin terdiam. Pipinya masih basah oleh airmatanya yang beberapa detik lalu terjatuh. Dan sekarang dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Lee Sungmin menciumnya di hadapan enam pengawal kerajaan. Dan di hadapan Park Jungsoo!

"Kau tunggu di sini. _Eo_?" bisik Lee Sungmin setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Park Yoojin menganga. Dia segera mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengangguk.

_**Aku percaya padamu, Lee Sungmin-sshi.**_

Han meringkik pelan begitu Lee Sungmin bergerak turun. Park Yoojin memegang tali kekang Han sementara Lee Sungmin sudah menginjak tanah. Dia berdiri tegap di samping Han. Matanya memandang Park Jungsoo dan para pengawal yang masih angkuh bertengger di atas kuda mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan gadisku pada kalian dengan cara yang mudah." Lee Sungmin yang seketika mendapat semangat menggelora, berkata mantap di hadapan para pengawal kerajaan dan juga Park Jungsoo. Dia memegang pedang yang tersampir di sisi kiri pinggangnya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan peralatan memanahnya ke sisi kanan Han."Kalian tahu itu."

Park Jungsoo mendelik lalu tertawa mencemooh ucapan pria tadi.

"Kau sendirian, Lee Sungmin-sshi."

"Maaf, Park Jungsoo-sshi, aku lelaki dan aku biasa bertarung sendirian." balas Lee Sungmin sambil terkekeh."Aku tidak terbiasa bermanja dengan cara bergantung kepada para pengawal."

Park Jungsoo mengangkat dagunya. Jelas dia tersinggung dengan perkataan Sungmin barusan. Hembusan napas kerasnya bahkan terdengar di antara kesunyian hutan. Sudut bibirnya melengkung tipis.

Lee Sungmin membelai pelan bagian punggung Han ke arah belakang, memberi isyarat pada kuda-nya untuk mundur. Han, yang mengetahui pertanda itu, perlahan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Menyisakan lahan bagi Tuan-nya untuk mempertahankan sang wanita.

Lee Sungmin maju selangkah. Lahan kosong di tengah mereka sudah terbentang. Dia menyentuh kerah bajunya sedikit lalu tersenyum.

"Satu lawan satu? Enam lawan satu? Atau tujuh lawan satu?" tantangnya penuh kepercayaan diri."Ayolah, aku sedang bersemangat."

Park Jungsoo yang masih bertengger di atas kudanya, menoleh ke arah dua pengawalnya, yang dengan sekali anggukan bergegas turun dan menghampiri pria yang menantang mereka di bawah.

_Dua lawan satu,_ pikir Lee Sungmin. _Oke, sepertinya tidak buruk_.

Pengawal pertama maju dan berusaha melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Sungmin, yang dengan sigap menghindar. Si pengawal terhuyung tenaganya sendiri yang meninju udara kosong. Menyebabkannya terjerembab ke tanah. Pengawal kedua tidak mau kalah cepat. Dia menarik kerah baju Sungmin.

"Aku baru saja merapikannya, bodoh." desis Sungmin. Dia bergeser kesamping, agak merunduk dan menghantamkan sikunya ke punggung pengawal kedua. Dan,

_**BUK!**_

Si pengawal tersedak dan terhuyung hingga lututnya menyentuh tanah.

Pengawal pertama sepertinya sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya tadi. Lee Sungmin terlambat menyadari ketika bahunya dirasakan terhantam siku pengawal pertama tadi. Dia berbalik ketika pengawal pertama tadi menerjang lagi. Tapi kali ini Sungmin sudah siap dengan kakinya.

Sebuah tendangan mulus, mampir ke perut pengawal pertama. Si pengawal terbatuk. Sepertinya kaki Lee Sungmin mengenai lambungnya. Dia tersungkur.

Park Yoojin mengawasi mereka berkelahi dengan mulut tertutup kedua tangan. Sementara Park Jungsoo yang geram, memerintahkan empat pengawal lainnya untuk segera turun.

Mereka ber-enam, berkeliling. Lee Sungmin berpusat di tengah. Masing-masing dari pengawal itu mengeluarkan pedang mereka. Menatap Lee Sungmin dengan tatapan keji. Lee Sungmin terkekeh.

"Enam _lawan_ satu? Baiklah."

Lee Sungmin mengeluarkan pedangnya. Bunyi dentingan pedang yang terbebas dari tempatnya, memecah kesunyian. Dia merenggangkan kakinya, menatap pengawal yang berdiri paling dekat. Menunggu serangan.

Lalu suara besi pedang yang beradu dengan pedang lainnya menjadi suara dominan di tepian hutan yang gelap dan hanya disinari terang bulan. Park Yoojin menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dia terlalu takut menyaksikan hal terburuk.

Erangan Lee Sungmin beberapa kali terdengar. Pundaknya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Dua dari enam pengawal tadi sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri, akibat terjangan kaki dan tangan Lee Sungmin yang menghampiri kepala dan leher mereka.

Park Yoojin merasa tubuhnya ditarik paksa ke arah kanan. Membuatnya refleks menutup mata, menghindari sakit akibat debaman dengan tanah yang kemungkinan akan diterimanya. Tapi sebentar, dia tidak terjerembab karena sepasang tangan menangkap tubuhnya. Sepasang tangan itu juga dengan sigap menarik lagi tubuhnya. Memaksanya untuk berdiri tegak. Park Yoojin baru membuka matanya dan menoleh, ketika sebilah pedang dingin, menyentuh kulit lehernya.

Lee Sungmin baru akan menghunuskan pedangnya ke perut seorang pengawal yang beberapa detik lalu membuat pahanya tersayat, ketika dia dengan terpaksa menghentikan aksi tarungnya saat sebuah suara terdengar.

"Cukup. Aku tidak punya waktu dengan omong kosong ini!"

Lee Sungmin, dengan tangan kiri masih mencengkram kerah seorang pengawal, menoleh. Mendapati gadisnya tengah berkalungkan sebilah pedang. Yoojin tampak menangis dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau lanjutkan perkelahianmu, Lee Sungmin-sshi, maka kau tidak akan melihat gadismu tersenyum lagi."

Park Yoojin terus menangis, semnetara bibirnya terus-terusan mendesis pelan. Lee Sungmin perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada si pengawal. Lalu berbalik, berdiri menatap Park Jungsoo. Keberaniannya melawan, lenyap sudah.

Empat pengawal yang masih bertahan walau wajah, pakaian dan keadaan diri mereka sudah awut-awutan, meletakkan pedang mereka kembali. Satu di antara mereka sibuk mengurusi dua orang yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dua yang lain mencengkram bahu Lee Sungmin. Menyuruhnya berlutut. Sementara kaki Lee Sungmin masih tergolong kuat untuk sekedar menyangga dirinya. Dia menolak berlutut.

Seorang pengawal menendang bagian belakang lututnya. Memaksa Sungmin untuk berlutut. Kedua lututnya pun menekuk dan menyentuh tanah. Lee Sungmin terdiam. Napasnya masih menderu ketika matanya bersitatap dengan Park Jungsoo.

"Pengawal, habisi dia." perintah Park Jungsoo pada tiga pengawal yang berdiri di sekeliling Lee Sungmin. Park Yoojin menjerit. Dia tidak menghiraukan sebilah pedang yang tersilang di lehernya.

"**ANDWAE**! **OPPA**, **ANDWAE**!" teriak Park Yoojin. Terdengar suara pukulan bertubi-tubi di hadapannya. Lee Sungmin pasrah. Dia merelakan tubuhnya dipukuli demi melihat gadisnya tidak tersentuh pedang sedikitpun. "LEE SUNGMIN-SSHI! JANGAN DIAM SAJA! MEREKA TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMBUNUHKU!"

Park Yoojin histeris ketika melihat wajah Lee Sungmin mulai tidak beraturan. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Seorang pengawal memaksanya berdiri. Melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras ke perut pria itu. Park Yoojin berteriak lagi. Tapi seolah teriakan gadis itu hanyalah kicauan burung malam, para pengawal masih terus memukuli si pria tanpa kenal kasihan.

Park Jungsoo tersenyum. Dia menurunkan pedangnya dan meletakkan kembali ke tempatnya. Yoojin segera berbalik, memukuli Park Jungsoo sekuat tenaga. Tapi sekuat-kuatnya Yoojin bergerak memukul, pria itu toh bergeming. Lee Sungmin pun tetap menjadi bulan-bulanan para pengawal.

"Suruh mereka berhenti, Park Jungsoo-_sshi_!" pinta Yoojin penuh harap dan kebencian.

Dia menatap Park Jungsoo dengan tatapan kebencian. Yoojin tahu pria di dekatnya ini adalah orang yang tegas. Tapi tidakkah dia memiliki hati nurani?

"JIKA DIA SAMPAI MATI, MAKA HAL YANG SAMA AKAN TERJADI PADAKU!"

Park Yoojin bersimpuh. Menyerah dalam usahanya memukuli Park Jungsoo. Dia menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lagi. Tidak sanggup menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Cukup." Suara tegas Park Jungsoo terdengar. Tiga orang pengawal yang tengah sibuk tadi, terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka melepaskan cengkraman tangan mereka pada bahu Lee Sungmin. Membiarkannya tersungkur di kaki mereka. Lee Sungmin berbalik dengan posisi terlentang. Tangannya memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Park Yoojin membuka matanya. Mendapati pria-nya tengah mengerang kesakitan tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersimpuh. Dia mencoba bangkit dan menghampiri Lee Sungmin ketika sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Kau dekati dia, maka kau tahu sendiri akibatnya." kata Park Jungsoo lagi."Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku harus membawamu pulang."

Park Yoojin meronta. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Park Jungsoo. "Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat keadaannya!" bentak Park Yoojin.

"Dia masih hidup. Itu kan maumu? Hm?" sahut Jungsoo geram."Park Yoojin-a, cobalah menjadi penurut."

Park Yoojin berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan deru napasnya yang memburu. Emosinya memuncak ketika melihat Lee Sungmin menggeliat lemah di atas tanah. Darah berceceran di sekitar bibirnya.

"Semuanya, kita berjalan kaki saja ke arah timur. Fajar sebentar lagi datang. Kurasa, kereta kuda mereka akan tiba setidaknya beberapa menit lagi. Aku sudah meminta yang lain untuk mengambil jalur sungai. Kita bertemu mereka di sana nanti."

Park Jungsoo menarik lengan Yoojin dengan kasar. memaksanya berjalan dan mengikuti langkah yang lain, menuju sungai. Park Yoojin terus menerus menoleh ke belakang, melihat Han yang perlahan menghampiri Tuan-nya dan memandang Lee Sungmin yang masih tergolek lemah di atas tanah.

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

Kami berjalan kira-kira dua puluh menit ketika akhirnya bertemu dengan sungai kecil berarus sedang. Pengawal yang tidak sadarkan diri tadi nampaknya sudah sadar kembali meski masih terlihat tidak baik. Beberapa dari mereka menghampiri sungai untuk sekedar minum atau membersihkan luka-luka.

Aku terdiam di sebelah kuda milik Park Jungsoo. Si pemiliknya pun masih setia di sebelahku, mencengkram erat tanganku seolah aku akan melarikan diri sewaktu-waktu.

Kesal, aku hanya berkali-kali menghembuskan napas kerasku. menunjukkan pada pria di sebelahku ini bahwa aku sedang kesal luar biasa. Pikiranku juga tidak jauh-jauh dari pria bernama Lee Sungmin itu, dan bayangan pernikahan kami yang seharusnya terjadi tengah malam ini.

Pengawal sialan, kenapa mereka bisa menemukan kami?

Sejak tadi batinku menyumpah, mengutuk, mengumpat dan menghujat pengawal-pengawal sialan beserta pimpinan mereka ini. Aku menoleh, menatap Jungsoo Oppa yang sepertinya benar-benar lelah.

_Oppa, apa kau tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta, hm? Apa kau lupa bagaimana kau dan Chanri Ounni begitu ingin bersatu? Kenapa kau sekarang menjadi egois dan tidak memiliki empati sedikitpun padaku?_

"_Oppa_," panggilku pelan. Hanya terdengar hmm darinya. Kulihat dia tengah memejamkan matanya walaupun tangannya masih memegangi tanganku dengan kuat."Kau tahu apa itu mencintai kan?"

Park Jungsoo yang tengah memejamkan mata, membuka matanya dan menoleh padaku."_Waeyo_?"

"Aku mencintainya, Oppa..."

"Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu." sahut Jungsoo Oppa. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Menghindari tatapanku."Kau _menatapnya_ dengan tatapan yang kuterima dari Park Chanri setiap hari."

_Dia tahu? Lalu kenapa..._

"_Mianhae_, Yoojin-a," sambung Jungsoo _Oppa_."Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau dan dia tidak mungkin bersatu. _Aboji_ menitipkan kau dan Soori kepadaku, untuk kujaga. Untuk kulindungi dari hal-hal buruk."

"Tapi pria itu bukan hal buruk untukku." sergahku cepat.

"Belum. Dia belum menjadi hal buruk untukmu sekarang. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit sepertinya dia sudah mengubahmu."

Aku membulatkan mata mendengar pernyataannya.

"_Mwoya_? Mengubahku? Apa? Apa yang sudah diubahnya dariku?"

"Kau sekarang menjadi sedikit—pembangkang. Tidak bisa diatur, bertindak sesuka hati—"

"Yaa, _Oppa_... bukankah itu predikatku sejak dulu? Apa bedanya aku yang sekarang dan sebelum bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin? Aneh sekali, _Appa_ menyuruhku untuk mendapatkan jodoh. Begitu aku mendapatkannya, kalian melarangku."

"Pangeran Kim kelihatannya baik." sela Jungsoo _Oppa_. Sepertinya dia sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Shireo_. Aku tidak suka." sanggahku lagi."_Oppa_, lenganku sakit..."

Aku memasang wajah meringis sambil melirik lenganku yang dicengkram Jungsoo _Oppa_. Tapi sepertinya percuma. Tidak ada perubahan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengendurkan genggaman kuatnya di tanganku. "Aku khawatir kau melarikan diri. Secara sejak tadi kau melirik kudaku terus menerus."

Bibirku secara otomatis mengerucut mendengar sangkaannya. Jungsoo _Oppa_ sepertinya lihai dalam membaca pikiran. Membuatku terpaksa pasrah dan menerima keadaan.

Tak lama, derap kaki kuda perlahan terdengar mendekat. Sebuah kereta kuda lama kelamaan terlihat dari balik pepohonan. Seorang pengawal datang menghampiri kami dan melapor.

"Yang Mulia, kami sudah berhasil menyeret Hyewoon keluar dari Pesta Pangeran Kim."

"Apa ada pihak dari Kerajaan Kim yang mengetahui kejadian ini?" tanya Jungsoo _Oppa_ sambil melirikku yang terdiam. Dalam hati aku mengutuk pengawal yang kulihat menggeleng yakin.

"Tidak ada, Tuan. Kami sudah memastikan Hyewoon duduk di kereta seolah dia adalah Nona Muda."

Jungsoo _Oppa_ mengangguk pertanda mengerti. "Hukumanmu dan hukuman untuk Hyewoon akan dipikirkan begitu kita tiba di istana. Sekarang cepat masuk kereta!" Suara Jungsoo _Oppa_ berubah tegas lagi.

Aku benci _pengendalian_ _dirinya_ yang mendadak berwibawa di hadapan pengawal.

Jungsoo _Oppa_ mengantarku sampai masuk ke kereta kuda. Dia menutup kereta kuda dan menguncinya dari luar begitu aku duduk di dalam. Hyewoon, yang sejak tadi di dalam, memandangku cemas.

"Nona Muda, maafkan aku—Pengawal itu, mereka—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyewoon-a," aku memotong kalimatnya. Wajah Hyewoon terlihat pucat. Dia jelas-jelas ketakutan. "Ini semua salahku. Nanti begitu kita tiba di istana, aku akan memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan mendapat hukuman sedikitpun. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Tapi, apa Pangeran Kim juga mengetahui hal ini? Maksudku, kebohongan kita?"

Kulihat Hyewoon menggeleng. Perlahan kereta mulai melaju. Derak kereta dan derap kaki kuda sahut menyahut memecah kesunyian.

"Tidak. Seorang pengawal menarikku ketika aku tengah berdansa dengannya. Aku berkali-kali meminta maaf padanya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika dia tahu kita membohonginya. Maksudku, dia seorang Pangeran. Dan—"

"Dan hubungan antar kerajaan pasti jadi memburuk. Itu kan maksudmu?"

Hyewoon mengangguk pelan. Dia terlihat merasa bersalah sekali dalam hal ini.

"_Gwaenchana_, Hyewoon-a. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana Pangeran Kim? Kulihat dia tampan." tanyaku asal. Hyewoon nampak merundukkan wajahnya. Kulit wajahnya yang putih tiba-tiba merona.

"Dia bukan hanya tampan, Nona Muda. Dia sangat baik dan sopan pada wanita. Jika kau berdansa dengannya tadi, aku bisa pastikan bahwa kau pun akan jatuh hati. Tadi ada sekitar duapuluhan wanita yang mencibir ke arahku. Berbisik-bisik bahwa aku pasti buruk rupa karena harus mengenakan topeng," jelas Hyewoon senang. "Aku, baru kali itu berdansa. Dansa pertamaku, dengan seorang pangeran tampan dan puluhan wanita iri padaku. Nona, aku berterima kasih padamu."

Dia membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Aku terkekeh geli.

_Hal-hal sesederhana itu, bisa membuatmu bahagia, Hyewoon-a. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri._

Penat, aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi kereta. Hari hampir pagi. Aku menyingkap tirai kereta. Memandang ke luar.

Ada Seorang pengawal di atas kuda, mengiringi kereta yang aku tumpangi. Aku mendesah pelan.

Hancur. Semuanya **hancur**.

Aku mengatupkan mataku. Menghela napas keras dan membukanya lagi. Airmataku jatuh perlahan menyentuh pipi. Dadaku kembali sesak.

_Bagaimana nasib pria itu? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dia sudah terlalu sering terluka olehku._

_Apakah seharusnya aku menjauh saja? Demi kebaikannya. _**_Demi keselamatan jiwanya_**_._

Aku menghela napas lagi. Pipiku menempel pada kaca jendela kereta kuda. Dingin. Aku membiarkan pipiku menjadi dingin oleh dinginnya kaca. Mataku masih memandang keluar. Hatiku berharap, pria itu baik-baik saja.

Tanganku baru bergerak hendak menutup tirai ketika aku melihat sekelebatan bayangan putih bergerak, di antara pepohonan. Bayangan itu berhenti. Aku bersyukur laju kereta kuda ini cukup pelan dan sinar matahari perlahan muncul, hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, bayangan putih itu berubah menjadi sebuah siluet, yang lama kelamaan menghadirkan dua buah sosok.

Sosok Lee Sungmin dan kuda kesayangannya.

Senyumku merekah. Bersyukur dalam hati. Dia—masih hidup!

Aku membersihkan kaca jendela dengan tirai tadi. Berusaha mendapatkan pemandangan lebih jelas.

Benar, itu dia! Lee Sungmin duduk di atas kudanya. Sepertinya yang lain tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena jarak kami yang lumayan jauh. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Jari telunjuk pria itu teracung di tengah bibirnya yang mengatup dan tersenyum simpul. Menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Ada gejolak aneh bergemuruh di dalam dadaku.

Melupakannya? Oh, _please_... Park Yoojin bodoh. Bagaimana kau berharap untuk melupakannya? Jika isi otakmu dibongkar, para peneliti pasti menemukan sebuah nama yang berdenyut keras di dalamnya!

Aku tersenyum, kali ini sambil menangis.

"Nona Muda, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Hyewoon terdengar. Jemarinya kurasakan menyentuh pundakku. Aku menggeleng lalu mengangguk.

"_Ne_, Hyewoon-a. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah," Hyewoon melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku. "O, Nona... apa kau sudah tahu satu hal?"

Aku mendongak, sambil menghapus lelehan airmataku."Apa?"

"Tadi ketika kami belum bertemu dengan rombonganmu, kudengar pengawal saling berbisik, bahwa Tuan Jungsoo sangat marah mengetahui pengelabuan ini."

"Lalu?" tanyaku enggan.

"Lalu mereka mendengar Tuan Jungsoo berkata, bahwa perjodohanmu dengan Pangeran Kim, akan dipercepat."

"**MWOYA**?"

oOo...oOo _Lee Sungmin & Park Yoojin _ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_

Yaampoooooooonnn... ini kudunya kudunya, kudunyaaaaa lebih panjang. I know ini pendek qiqiqiqii.. cuman keknya kalo nyampe ke istana, kuatir bakalan ga muat jadi satu note hahhahahaa.. jadi part ini khusus di hutan aja dah ah.

Kangen sama ni FF, padahal tugas numpuk. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan kondangan, ide-ide liar berkecamuk(?) di dalam otak. Huhuhuhuuuuuyyy...

Maap yang kecewa sama ni part... beneran minta maappp ...

(ʃ_⌣̩̀)/||tembokkonabeans||

*bow bareng Lee Sungmin, Pangeran Tertampan abad iniiiiiii*

Huahahahauahahauahuuauhaauha hahahahaaa

(っˆ зˆ)ε ˆヘ)

( ◦˘ з(๑'ںˉ๑)

("˘з(˘⌣˘)

(ʃƪ˘˘ﻬ)


End file.
